Spoiled Little Rich Girl
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Brooke lives in a world where money can get her anything that she wants. She has it all: looks, friends and even enemies. When a new student captures her attention, she realizes that money isn't everything. Events then open her eyes to a whole new world, one where money can't help her. Will she be able to handle it or will she go back to her old world?
1. The New Students

**A/N**: This story was my first Brucas story, but I wanted to rewrite it. As always, thanks for Leeese for helping

* * *

**Chapter One**

** The New Students**

Haley James unlocked the front door of the huge house and walked into the foyer. She looked at her watch as she hurried up the stairs and sighed as she saw the time. She didn't bother calling for her best friend. She knew that Brooke would still be in her bedroom closet, trying to decide which outfit to wear for today. Haley kept telling her to pick out the outfit the day before, but she never listened.

Haley soon arrived at Brooke's bedroom. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice telling her to come in. She opened the door and was surprised to see clothes and shoes strewn all over the floor. She shook her head at her friend's untidiness. "Brooke, are you in here?" Haley called as she made her way towards the closet.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Brooke called back as she poked her head out from the closet.

"What are you doing? I thought you would have already decided the outfit for today. That's why we went shopping last weekend," Haley reminded her. "You bought like a year's worth of clothes. Surely, you can pick out something for today."

"But that's the thing. I can't. And it's the first day of school. I want to outshine that blonde bitch," Brooke told her.

Haley gave her a look. "Brooke, you have the best fashion sense I know. Besides, why do you have to compete with Peyton for clothes? You are already competing against her for everything else." She then looked at her best friend. "Wait a minute; this is about a guy, isn't it?" Brooke turned red as she tried not to look too guilty. "Who is it this time?" She didn't let her friend answer as she continued. "Please don't tell me it's that Felix Taggaro. You can do so much better than him."

"Come on, Hales. You just need to give him a chance," Brooke said.

"Sorry, but I trust Rachel more than him," Haley replied as Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew how much Haley didn't like Rachel. "Don't make a big deal out of it," she said as she quickly changed the subject. "Are you going to be ready soon?"

"What's the big hurry? It's just the first day of school," Brooke said.

"Because I have to show some new students around and I don't want to be late," Haley replied.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "What are they? Lowly freshmen? Or sophomores, perhaps?" she asked.

"Actually, the_ guys_ are juniors," Haley replied. Brooke then turned to her, interested to hear more. Haley knew that would have got her friend's attention. She stayed quiet as she noticed the annoyed look from Brooke. She just smiled as she saw the frustrated look on her friend's face. She loved teasing her. However, she knew that she had teased her long enough. "Yes, I said guys. They are twins, but I haven't met them yet."

Brooke gave her a look. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I'll be ready in five minutes. I promise."

"With or without make-up?" Haley teased her.

"Very funny," Brooke replied as she rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long before Haley was pulling her car into an empty parking space near the high school. The two climbed out of the car before they got their backpacks from the backseat. "I really hope that we don't have homework on the first day," Brooke said in a whine.

"If there is, it probably won't be much. It will probably be just chapter readings," Haley replied as they headed towards the school building. She frowned as she said, "Please tell me that you are going to change your study habits and not procrastinate like you usually do. As much I want to help you, I can't do it all the time."

"Can I help it if the classes get harder every year?" Brooke asked her. "And it's our junior year. In two years, we'll be graduating. My grades are really important right now that I can't slack off the way I have previously."

"That's why you should study more instead of going to parties all the time," Haley replied. "If you think it's hard now, just wait until we get to college."

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to college," Brooke said as her friend looked at her, surprised. Brooke rolled her eyes at her expression as she said, "I'm not exactly college girl material."

"You won't be with that attitude. Like you said, we have two years to make sure our grades stay up," Haley said, trying to reassure her. She then made a face as she heard someone calling their names. "Oh great. Here comes your partying buddy."

Brooke gave her a look as they turned around. She and Rachel exchanged smiles before Rachel spoke. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you for the last month or so," she told Brooke.

"Haley and I spent a lot of time at my beach house," Brooke replied. There was then an awkward silence. "Did you hear about the two new _guy_ juniors who are starting today?" she asked her. She grinned as she said, "They are supposedly twins."

Rachel suddenly turned to her, interested to hear more. "Are they hot?" she asked her before almost immediately adding, "Because if they are, I want one of them."

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet," Brooke told her. "But Haley is supposed to show them around today. And hopefully, Principal Turner will allow me to come with them while she does."

"He might not if we're late. Now come on," Haley said as she pulled her friend away from Rachel.

"I'll talk to you later with the details," Brooke told Rachel right before she disappeared into the building with Haley. "Are you sure that you can't tell me anything about them?" she asked her.

"Your guesses are as good as mine," Haley replied as they headed down the hall.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Principal Turner talking to a woman with black curly hair. Standing beside her were two cute teenagers. One had blonde hair while the other had black hair. "Who is he? He's hot," Brooke whispered, sounding impressed. She couldn't stop staring at the one with the blonde hair.

"They must be the twins that you are so excited to meet," Haley replied as she turned to Brooke. She could see that she was practically drooling. She just rolled her eyes as they walked up to them.

Principal Turner let out a relieved sigh as he noticed Haley. "Ms. James, there you are." Haley turned red embarrassed as he started to do the introductions. "I'd like to introduce to you, Haley James. These are the Scotts."

Mrs. Scott gave the two a friendly smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Karen Scott."

"Nathan," the dark-haired twin said as he grinned.

"Lucas," the blonde-haired twin added with a soft smile.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke said, introducing herself with one of her trademarked dimples smile. Now that she was closer to Lucas, she could see that he was drop dead gorgeous.

Lucas smiled widely in return, taking his time to take in the brunette's beauty. Brooke did a little happy dance inside as she watched him appraising her with his gaze. She felt a rush at the impressed look she saw upon his face as he said, "I like that name. It suits you."

Brooke turned red in embarrassment. She silently cursed as that was something that usually never happened to her. She managed to find her voice and mumbled, "Thank you."

Principal Turner then turned back to Haley. "I trust that you will help Lucas and Nathan with everything they need."

Haley nodded. "You can count on me, Principal Turner."

"If you don't mind, I want to go with them," Brooke said, speaking up.

Principal Turner looked at Lucas and Nathan. "I don't mind if they don't," he told her. Nathan and Lucas shook their heads. "Great. I'll be in my office if you need me." He then left them.

"I should go too. It was nice meeting you two," Karen said. Everyone exchanged good-byes before Karen headed towards the exit.

"So where do you want us to take you first?" Haley asked Nathan and Lucas.

Brooke didn't even hear Nathan's answer. Instead, she turned to Lucas. "So what sport do you play?" she asked, dying to know more about this student.

"Nathan and I both play basketball," Lucas replied as they headed down the hall, following Nathan and Haley. "What about you?"

"I'm a cheerleader," Brooke said as she grinned. "So I guess that when you two make the team, we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I mean you are going to try out for the team, right? We could really use some new players. And I'm sure you are the best player around."

Lucas tried not to laugh. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I am better than my little brother."

"So you are the older twin?" Brooke asked intrigued.

Lucas nodded proudly. "I came out three minutes before he did."

Brooke knew that he was going to ask her about her family. She decided to beat him to it. "You're lucky. I'm an only child," she told him. "But I think it's better that way. I hear that there's just too much drama between siblings."

Lucas laughed. "There can be, but it also can be fun too." He then told her about the upside of having siblings as Haley gave them the grand tour of the school. Brooke didn't even pay attention to where they were. She was enjoying her time with Lucas too much. After the tour, they then checked their schedules and found out that they had most of their classes together including their first class.

Haley and Brooke led Lucas and Nathan to their first class, which was English with Mr. Hargrove. Brooke then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her rival. She groaned quietly to herself. Even though they were in the same grade, she hoped that she didn't get too many classes with her. Lucas noticed her upset look and turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

Brooke gestured to Peyton, who was talking to one of her friends. "That's Peyton Sawyer, my number one rival since grade school. Do not trust her. All she will do is end up hurting you."

"Thanks for the warning," Lucas replied before he walked into the classroom.

Brooke followed him and sat down next to him. Haley and Nathan soon joined them. However, Brooke knew that it wouldn't last for long. The teachers always sat them down in alphabetical order for the first few weeks before allowing them to sit wherever they want.

Sure enough, Brooke was soon moved towards the front of the classroom while Nathan and Lucas were moved to the other side of the room. She hated that Peyton was sitting right in front of Lucas. As the teacher explained the rules, she kept glancing back at Peyton. Peyton noticed her a few times and glared back at her. On one occasion when Peyton caught her looking, she glanced at Lucas and grinned, causing Brooke's blood to boil. She could tell that she was going to have some competition in getting Lucas.

At lunchtime, Brooke was glad to see that Haley had already asked Nathan and Lucas to join them at their table. Nathan had happily accepted for both him and Lucas. At their table, Nathan and Lucas then met Rachel and Mouth McFadden, Brooke's other best friend. Rachel could tell that Brooke and Lucas were getting along so she stuck to talking to Nathan.

Once school was over for the day, Brooke happily walked to her locker. She had had a great first day back and she wasn't shy to show it. She did the combination before opening her locker. She then jumped as her best friend showed up. "So do you want to head to your house or my house? Or are you getting a ride with Rachel today?"

"I'd rather get a ride with Nathan and Lucas," Brooke said with a smile. Haley smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Did you see how Lucas and I hit it off right away? Forget Felix. I want Lucas."

"What's going to happen when he finds out the truth about you?" asked a familiar voice. Brooke and Haley turned around to see Peyton smirking at her. "It may have been fun today, but what about tomorrow? Do you really think that he will stick around after seeing your fancy mansion and fancy slutty clothes? Or when he hears about your drunken parties? Or the countless guys you've been with because you were too drunk to say no? Or when he finds out that when you want something, you just run to Daddy and he gets you whatever the hell you want? Or when you have a hissy fit when things don't go your way?"

"I think Lucas is the kind of person who doesn't judge people before getting to know them," Haley said, defending Brooke.

"You're right. I'm sure he is. That's why you should drop the fake act now before he finds out the truth and gets hurt," Peyton replied before she started to walk away from them. She looked over her shoulder and grinned as she said, "See you two tomorrow."

Brooke just glared at her as she walked down the hall. Haley knew what she was thinking. "Don't listen to her, Brooke. She's just jealous that you met Lucas first. He won't judge you because of your social status. Or take advantage of you. I certainly didn't when we first met."

Brooke gave her a look. "Hales, we were in kindergarten."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think Lucas will be any different," Haley replied.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked.

Haley gave her a comforting smile. "Just trust me."


	2. Settling In

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my beta: Leeese

* * *

**Chapter Two**

** Settling In**

"Where are we going? I thought we were going back to my house," Brooke asked Haley in a confused tone as she drove them in a different direction home than they normally took.

Haley just gave her a smile as she said, "I know where we can find the perfect place to have an afternoon snack," she replied.

Brooke gave her a confused look. "What's a better place than my house? I have plenty of snacks there."

Haley knew that she had a point. "Yeah, but none of them are home-cooked meals," she replied. Before Brooke could say a word, Haley went on. "Home-cooked meals aren't just for lunch and dinner. You can have one at snack time too."

"You're crazy," Brooke replied as her confusion increased.

"No, I'm not. You need to start stepping out of your comfort zone if you want to date Lucas," Haley said as they pulled up in front of an empty building. Brooke frowned and looked at her best friend. The confused expression was still on her face. "This place might look empty, but it won't be for long."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "This is the place where we are going to get our home cooked meals? Why would we do that?"

Haley gave her a look. "Because it's going to be Karen's Café." Brooke was surprised. "Didn't Lucas tell you? Or were you too busy talking about basketball and cheerleading to ask?"

"We didn't talk about our personal lives, remember?" Brooke reminded her before she turned back to the empty place. "So is Lucas here?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually, both Nathan and Lucas have to help their parents unpack boxes for the next few days, but that doesn't mean we can't bring them a 'Welcome to Tree Hill' present," Haley replied before Brooke could get too disappointed.

Brooke gave her a wide smile. "Tutor Girl, you are a genius."

Haley smiled proudly. "I know."

Brooke had a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke. "Now what exactly are we looking for? I really don't think clothes are the perfect gift this time."

"Well, most of the neighbors will probably bring food," Haley told her.

"We'll have to be more creative than that. After all, I don't do food," Brooke replied as she made a face.

Haley laughed. "I know you don't which is why I didn't suggest it," she said. "So why don't we give the Scotts a grand tour of Tree Hill?" she suggested. "Of course, I'm sure the guys already have found the River Court by now. It's hard to miss."

"So are we going to sit here all day or are we going to find Lucas and Nathan?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"I think we'll go and stop by their house," Haley replied. She smiled as she added, "You're lucky that I have their address."

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the Scott house. Haley pulled up into the driveway and Brooke looked at the house surprised. "It looks so small compared to yours," she told Haley as they got out of the car.

Haley gave her a look. "You're kidding, right?"

Brooke didn't have a chance to reply as the front door opened. Karen walked out onto the front porch and across the lawn over to the two. They noticed that she wasn't alone. A little girl with brunette hair was with her. However, she was hiding behind her mother.

Karen gave them a welcoming smile as she greeted them. "Hello girls. This is certainly a surprise. I didn't expect you two to come by until after we've unpacked. So I hope you don't mind the mess." She then changed the subject as she turned to her daughter. "I'd like you to meet Lily, my daughter. Lily, this is Brooke and Haley. They are friends of your brothers." Both Brooke and Haley gave gentle smiles to the little girl. Lily smiled in return before they followed her and Karen into the house. "Did you two enjoy your first day of school?" Karen asked them.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It was boring as usual," she replied as they walked in the front door and made their way through the boxes into the kitchen. "I really wish that teachers would pick something on the agenda other than reading the syllabus. It's not like the rules have changed since last year."

"I love school," Lily piped up. "My teacher is really nice."

"What grade are you in?" Brooke asked her. She was surprised how young Lily looked especially since her brothers were juniors in high school.

"First grade," Lily replied.

"Lily, why don't you go and get your brothers and tell them that their friends are here?" Karen suggested. Lily then quickly dashed out of the kitchen. "Can I offer you girls anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Brooke replied.

"Me too," Haley added as Lucas and Nathan came into the kitchen. They all exchanged greetings before Haley spoke again. "Speaking of food, I showed Brooke where you are going to have your café. It's definitely in the perfect location. I don't know about Brooke, but I can't wait until the grand opening."

"I can't wait either," Brooke added. "And if you need any help with that, I know the perfect person for the job."

Karen smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Brooke. I'll definitely think about it."

Brooke smiled in return before she turned to Lucas and Nathan and said, "We actually came to give you guys the grand tour of Tree Hill."

"Can you show us the River Court?" Lucas asked eagerly. "Jake Jagielski told us about it, but we haven't had a chance to see it yet."

A new voice spoke up as the person joined the group into the kitchen. "You'll have plenty of time to see it after your rooms are unpacked," said a stern voice. The person came into view and immediately turned to Brooke and Haley. "Hello, I'm Keith Scott. You must be Brooke and Haley. Nathan and Lucas couldn't stop talking about you two earlier."

Haley and Brooke exchanged smiles as Lucas and Nathan tried not to look too embarrassed. Karen looked at her husband. "Come on, Keith. Let the boys take a break and go off with their friends. After all, we've been unpacking for a few days now."

"And we won't be able to do it once we start to have homework and the café is up and running," Lucas added.

Keith knew that he had a point. Everyone gave him pleading looks and he finally gave in. "Alright, you two can go. Just make sure you're home by dinnertime," he warned them.

"We're planning on ordering pizza and soda. You girls are welcomed to join us," Karen told Brooke and Haley.

Brooke and Haley exchanged looks before turning back to Karen. "We'd love to," Brooke replied, speaking for both her and Haley. "I usually go to Haley's house for dinner, but we were going to my house tonight. So it works out."

"Do either of you need to call your parents and make sure it's ok?" Karen asked them.

Haley shook her head. "No, they won't mind since I'm sleeping at Brooke's house tonight anyway."

Karen turned to Brooke. "And your parents don't mind either?"

Brooke didn't know how to answer so she decided to just agree with Karen's question. "Yeah, they don't mind either," she replied. However, Lucas could tell that she was lying, but he didn't say anything in front of his family. He reminded himself to ask her about it later.

"Can I go with you?" Lily asked them hopefully.

"Maybe next time," Lucas promised as Nathan left the room. "We'll meet you in the car," he called to his brother. Haley led Brooke and Lucas back outside to the car. Keith, Karen and Lily followed them.

"Have fun and we'll see you in a few hours," Karen told them.

"We will," Lucas replied as Haley and Brooke climbed into the car. The only difference was Brooke moved to the backseat so that she could sit with Lucas. They waited patiently for Nathan to come back outside. He soon arrived with a basketball in hand. He headed towards the car and slid into the front next to Haley. They all waved to Keith, Karen and Lily as Haley backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

The four talked quietly until they reached their destination. Neither Haley nor Brooke was surprised when they saw Mouth and his friends already there. Haley parked the car near the bleachers before everyone piled out.

They exchanged greetings with each other as they walked up to the court. After some introductions, Brooke and Haley joined Mouth on the bleachers while Nathan and Lucas went onto the court to play against Skills and Jake.

"So how is it going with Lucas and Nathan?" Mouth asked Brooke and Haley.

"It was going fine until Peyton told me all of my faults that will make Lucas run away from me," Brooke told him with a sigh.

"In other words, Lucas doesn't know about Brooke's past," Haley explained. She then had a thoughtful look on her face. "At least, that is what Peyton thinks you'll keep from him." Brooke gave her a confused look. "You told me that you were going to try and have an actual boyfriend this year instead of sleeping around. You were going to pick Felix before you saw Lucas."

Mouth was shocked. "Felix Taggaro? Are you crazy?"

"That's what I said," Haley replied. "Thank god that you changed your mind. I don't think I would be able to hang out with you if you did."

Brooke then changed the subject. "So what about you, Tutor Girl? That same day, I asked you if you were going to have your first boyfriend this year and you never answered my question."

"That's because I don't know if I want a boyfriend," Haley replied. "After all, I don't want to compete for Nathan like he is a trophy. And you shouldn't do that to Lucas either."

Brooke gave her a look. "You know I won't," she assured her.

The three then turned as they heard Lucas's voice. "Hey, are you two going to play with us?" he asked them.

"I'm more of a cheerleader, remember?" Brooke reminded him as she smiled.

"So you're saying that cheerleaders don't do anything but cheer their asses off?" Lucas asked. He gave her a playful grin in return.

"Cheerleaders do more than just cheer for sport teams. We have our own competitions, you know," Brooke replied. "Especially one called the Sparkle Classic competition we have every year." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Of course, we've never won it yet. But this year will be different. We don't only just have a new cheerleader, but also a new choreographer," Brooke told him as she gestured to Haley and Mouth.

"You're a cheerleader?" Nathan teased Mouth. Everyone laughed as Nathan turned to Haley. "I didn't think you were the cheerleading type."

Brooke gave him a wide smile. "Are you kidding? She is a great cheerleader."

"We can't wait to see you perform in the Sparkle Classic competition then," Lucas replied.

After a few hours of playing basketball, the four headed back to the Scott house for pizza and soda. Once they were done, Lucas and Brooke decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood. "Your little sister is so adorable. I'm surprised that she's so much younger than you and Nathan," Brooke told him as she gave him a smile.

"After Nathan and I were born, my parents concentrated on taking care of us for awhile. But Mom really wanted a daughter. So they started to try again. It didn't seem to work, but they kept trying. Just after they gave up, they got a surprise," Lucas explained. He then smiled fondly as he said, "And Lily was born."

"Well, that certainly explains it," Brooke replied. She smiled widely at him as she said, "I can see that she really looks up to you and Nathan."

Lucas smiled in return. "Well, maybe your parents will miraculously have another baby like my parents did."

Brooke laughed. "I wish." There was a short pause before she continued. "Actually, they are having a trial separation right now."

Lucas suddenly felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke shrugged. "It's ok. They are always fighting anyway. Or they are never home." Lucas was interested to hear more. "My dad is always off on business trips or golf all weekend. And my mom is always off working or something like that. So I basically have the house to myself. So that usually means that I do whatever I want including throwing the best parties that you could ever imagine. I'm lucky that I can afford it." Lucas looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "My parents are rich."

Lucas looked at her surprised. "Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a big house and a pool." There was a short pause. "Most of the time, it is pretty lonely though. And that's why Haley always comes over to my house. She wants to keep me company and escape from her big family."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "Yeah, Nathan told me about that. I can't imagine having six brothers and sisters."

Brooke had to agree. "I know. I want kids someday. I just don't think I want that many kids." She then thought for a moment before she continued. "Actually, I think I want two boys and a girl, just like your parents did."

Lucas gave her a smile. "You know what? So do I. I would just have to be careful. Twins run in my family, you know."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Lucas nodded proudly. "Yeah, Nathan and I are the third generation to be twins. So I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have twins too."

"You never know. Nathan could be the one who has twins," Brooke pointed out. "If you had twins, would you want boys, girls or one of each?" she asked.

Lucas didn't even have to think for a moment before he answered. "I want one of each. That way, there's no trouble with telling them apart."

Brooke laughed as she said, "Yeah, I could see that. Of course, you and Nathan aren't identical twins. You two are fraternal."

Lucas knew that she had a point. "I still would prefer a son and daughter at the same time." He then looked at his watch and sighed as he said, "We should probably get back." Brooke nodded and they headed back towards the house.

It wasn't long before Haley and Brooke had to leave. Both girls were disappointed as was the Scott family. But they all knew that they would see each other soon. They said their good-byes before Haley and Brooke headed to the car.

"So what did he say when you told him about your past relationships?" Haley asked her as she drove them back to the Davis mansion.

There was silence for a few moments before Brooke spoke. "I didn't tell him." Haley gave her a look. "It didn't seem like the right time. It was hard enough explaining about my social status to him. I didn't want to scare him even more. Besides, he shouldn't know _everything_ about me on the first day we meet." Haley knew that she had a point. She didn't say anything more about the subject as she turned her eyes back on the road.


	3. Pardon My Past

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese. As a birthday treat, here is the next chapter of the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** Pardon My Past **

As the next few days passed, Brooke and Lucas got to know each other more and more. However, Brooke still hadn't told Lucas about her past relationships. She knew that she would have to tell him eventually as she couldn't hide that secret forever. Yet, she wanted to wait until the right time. She just hoped that she could tell him before anyone else did. Especially a certain blonde.

One morning, Brooke was at her locker when she heard an unexpected voice. However, it was a voice that she really didn't want to hear. Yet, she was glad to find out that it was Felix, not Peyton. "Hey Brooke. I'm having a party this weekend. And I was hoping that you could be my date."

"Sorry, but you are going to have to find someone else to be your date this weekend," Brooke replied before she shut her locker and walked away from a confused Felix. However, she soon heard him following her. "I have other plans," she told him before he could even ask.

To her surprise, it wasn't Felix who spoke. "You're still going after Lucas? I'd have thought you have moved on by now," Peyton said.

Brooke turned around and faced her. "That's really none of your business if I am or not."

Peyton tried not to laugh. "Come on, Brooke. You and I both know that you are going to get tired of Lucas eventually. It's not your style to hang on a guy for so long. In fact, you usually party with the guy just before you sleep with them. You do realize that that isn't what a real relationship is, right? Or are you having too much fun to care about anybody else but yourself?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows at what she heard. "You are still listening to those old rumors?" she asked. "You really need to find some new ones. And I'd prefer if they don't include my personal life. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go." She hurried away from her, not wanting to talk to her rival any longer.

She walked around the halls until she found her best friend. To her surprise, she was in the tutor center. Brooke frowned as she walked into the room. "Isn't it a little early in the year to be tutoring students?" she teased her. "We've only been in school for a few days."

Haley gave her a look. "Very funny. I'm just getting myself familiarized with everything before I _do_ start tutoring students again." Brooke just nodded. Haley noticed the quietness and immediately knew what was bothering her. "Ok, what did Peyton say now?" she asked her in a concerned tone.

"She told me to move on from Lucas because he's not my type," Brooke replied.

Haley tried not to laugh. "How can she determine that if you don't know what your type is?" she asked her. "After all, you've never had a real boyfriend before."

"That was exactly her point," Brooke exclaimed angrily. "I've never had a real boyfriend before. So she claims that I wouldn't know how to treat Lucas right."

Haley scoffed at the thought. "What the hell does she know? After all, we've been friends since kindergarten. And you haven't chased Lucas away yet."

Brooke knew that she had a point. "I probably will after he sees the size of my mansion or my slutty clothes."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does. It's a big house," Haley joked. "And I suppose that you already bragged about your pool to him, right?"

Brooke tried not to smile, but she couldn't hide it. "Well, it was part of the story. I had to include it."

"Lucky you. Of course, I would probably never be able to use my pool since I have too many siblings. Their friends would overpower it. Especially Taylor and her so-called friends."

Brooke had to agree with that. "Yeah, I can just imagine Taylor taking over the pool, not to mention the house. I'm surprised that she never crashed one of my pool parties."

Haley just grinned. "Well, I told her that you would probably have her arrested for trespassing if she did."

Brooke looked at her surprised. "You lied to her?"

Haley didn't even feel guilty about it. "Hey, I didn't want her crash your party. And she didn't want to get arrested again. So it worked out." They then heard the bell ring. "Well, I guess we should get to class." Brooke nodded in agreement and led the way as they entered the hallway.

When they arrived at their classroom, they saw that Nathan and Lucas weren't there yet. So they talked quietly until they saw them enter the room. Brooke flashed a smile at Lucas. However, he didn't acknowledge it. Brooke frowned, wondering what she had done wrong. Haley questioned the same thing as Mr. Hargrove came into the room.

"Good morning, class," he said cheerfully as he walked up one of the aisles. "Before we get started today, we're going to play a little game. We've known each other for a few days now and I think I've been getting on well with learning your names that it's time to test out that theory. So you can sit anywhere you want for today." Everyone smiled happily at that. "If I get your names right, you can continue to sit in that seat for the rest of the year. If not, then we'll have to try again later in the week. So choose your seats."

It was chaos as everyone scrambled to different seats. Brooke and Haley hurried to where the Scotts were sitting at. Brooke grabbed the seat next to Lucas and Haley sat behind her, next to Nathan. She then watched as her classmates either stayed in their seats or moved near their friends. Mouth and Rachel soon joined the gang. So did Jake.

To Brooke's surprise, Peyton moved from her seat. She was relieved to see that she moved away from the gang to the front of the room. However, Brooke knew that there was a certain reason that she moved there. Yet, she didn't have the chance to tell Haley that since Mr. Hargrove spoke again. "Now let me see if I can get this correctly." He started with Lucas's row and went down the line.

As he called out the correct name for the student, the student nodded. After he passed Brooke's row, she heard a whisper in her ear. "We need to talk," Lucas quietly told her. "Meet me by my locker at lunch."

Brooke nodded. However, she suddenly started to get nervous. She could tell that something was bothering him. However, she didn't know what his problem was. She tried not to think about it too much as she turned her attention to Mr. Hargrove, who had finished guessing the names correctly. Therefore, they could remain in their seats. Brooke tried to act happy. However, her mind was focused on Lucas's request.

A few hours later, Brooke hurried out of the classroom and to her own locker before she headed to Lucas's locker. She was disappointed to see that Lucas was already waiting for her. "So what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

Lucas didn't answer for a moment as he thought on how to word what he was about to say. "Brooke, I like you a lot. But I'm not sure if we can be in a relationship together."

Brooke sighed. She should have known that Peyton would beat her to the punch. She decided to just go ahead and admit it. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before about my so-called past relationships. But I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to think that I'm that kind of girl that would jump into bed with every guy that I run into. And I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucas asked her. "Because I've been asking around school and it seems that you really get around. Especially when you throw your wild parties." He then had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't remember you telling me that your parties were wild."

Brooke blushed with embarrassment. "I didn't. I'm sorry, Lucas." She could see that he was hurt. She didn't know how to make him feel better about the situation. She let out a sigh. "Yes, I've had wild parties and gotten so drunk that I didn't realize what I was doing at times. Including sleeping with a random guy." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "But I've decided that I can't do that anymore. I won't. Because I've learned the hard way that both of those activities can get somebody killed."

Lucas could tell by her tone that she was telling the truth. "What happened?" he asked in a curious tone.

Brooke was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "It was just this past summer. One night, my friend Rachel was having a party at her house. Her parents are gone all the time, just like mine are. Anyway, I was invited and I begged Haley to go with me. After a lot of persuasion, she finally agreed. Her sister Quinn dropped us off. When we got there, we stuck together for awhile before I lost track of her."

Lucas had a feeling that he knew what had happened next. "You had a little too much to drink?"

Brooke nodded. "Haley knew that and insisted that we call Quinn for a ride home. But I didn't listen and got one of Rachel's friends Ian to do it for us. I didn't even realize that he was drunk." There was a short pause. She tried to hold her tears in as she told the next part of her story. "That night, we got into a car accident. I got out of the car with a few scrapes and bruises, but Haley was hurt really badly. Even though she didn't blame me, I did. After that, I promised both her and myself that I would never throw a wild party again. And I haven't since that night. Even though Rachel has encouraged me to, I won't do it."

"Whatever happened to Rachel's friend?" Lucas asked curiously.

Brooke didn't even have to think before speaking. "After the car accident, he was charged with violating his probation by driving while drunk. He was pissed off and tried to blame me since I was the one who asked him to drive us home. But the police knew better. Apparently, Ian had trouble with the law before and it wasn't just with being a drunk driver. So they didn't fall for his lies."

"Did they say what he was arrested for before?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter now. He's in jail. And I now make sure that there is no alcohol served at my parties. And no uninvited guests."

"What about the other activity?" Lucas asked her. Now that he had heard about her wild party story, he wanted to know about the other part. "What made you decide not to sleep with random guys anymore?"

Brooke was quiet for a moment. "Because I got pregnant and didn't know who the father was," she answered softly. Lucas was surprised, but he listened as she continued. "I couldn't stand the thought of being a teenage mom and trying to raise the baby alone. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to let someone else adopt the baby once it was born. So I went with the only option that I felt that I had."

Lucas suddenly felt sorry for Brooke. "Wow, I had no idea that you went through all of that."

"I do want children. I really do, but I just don't want one during high school. After that, I realized that I don't want to be that kind of girl anymore. This year, I'm looking for an actual boyfriend." She then gave Lucas a smile. "And I think I've found him in you. Even though we've known each other a few days, you have all the qualities that I'm looking for in a boyfriend, not to mention a friend."

Lucas smiled in return. "Well, I'm flattered, but are you sure you want me for a boyfriend?"

Brooke frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I know you have plenty of admirers who are dying to be your boyfriend including your next door neighbor, Felix Taggaro. In fact, he was the one who had told me about your conversation with Peyton."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. She should have known that he was the one who had told him since she had just left him moments before. "Let me guess, he bragged about his fancy car and his pool?" she asked him. "And how he could take me to the best restaurants in town?"

Lucas nodded. "The best that I can do is my mom's café. Even though it hasn't opened yet." This time, he had the short pause before he spoke. "Look, I like you too. But I think that you're rushing things a little too fast."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Brooke asked.

Lucas gave her a smile. "I do, but I don't think that my dad feels the same way. I've already messed up once. I can't do it again."

Brooke gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Lucas was about to answer when Jake came over to them. "Hey, we were wondering where you two were. You're missing lunch."

Lucas avoided Brooke's eyes as he gave his friend a smile. "Sorry, we got a little sidetracked. We'll be right there." Jake nodded as Lucas turned to Brooke. "Let's just be friends for now, ok?"

Brooke nodded as she gave him a smile in return. "We can do that," she replied before they followed Jake to the cafeteria to get some lunch.


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N**: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Lucas's secret will eventually be revealed. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

** You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Over the next couple of weeks, Brooke and Haley helped Karen get ready for the grand opening of her café. As per their agreement, Lucas and Brooke took it slow. Even though Brooke wasn't used to the slow pace, she enjoyed it. Every day, she and Lucas learned a little bit more about each other. However, he still hadn't told her about his last relationship. Brooke knew that she had to be patient and that he would tell her when the time was right.

On that particular Saturday morning, Brooke woke up super early. She wasn't usually a morning person. However, she had promised Karen that she would be there early to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

She headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to her closet. Luckily, she had already picked out the perfect outfit the day before. However, she was going to wait until the time of the opening before wearing it.

She looked through her clothes and finally picked out an outfit. As she finished up, she heard a familiar sound. She looked out of her bedroom window and down to her pool. She groaned in frustration as she saw a familiar figure swimming in it. "Not again," she muttered as she stormed out of her room and into the hall. Soon, she was downstairs. She marched through her kitchen and out into her back patio. She glared at the figure as she walked over to the pool. "Felix, how many times that I have to tell you to stay the hell out of my pool?" she demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

Felix popped his head out of the water and just smirked at her. "Say that again. I couldn't hear you. I was underwater."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his annoying comments. "Look, I really don't have time to lecture you this morning. So why don't you spare me the trouble and get out of my pool?" she asked.

"I will after I do a few more laps," Felix replied before he started to swim again.

Brooke knew that it was pointless to try and talk him into leaving. So she just decided to give up. She walked back into the house and into the kitchen and she decided to grab something to eat so she could have food in her stomach before working.

As she was glancing through the food in the refrigerator, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see that her mother was walking into the kitchen. Her mother didn't even acknowledge her daughter as she looked out onto the back patio. She frowned as she saw Felix in the pool. "Who is that?" she asked as she turned to Brooke. "Are you letting him use our pool without my permission?" she demanded. Brooke was about to protest when her mother spoke again. "No, I don't want to hear it. Just get rid of him. And then go through your closet and pick out a suitable dress. You're going to a wedding after all."

Brooke looked at her confused. "What wedding?"

Victoria gave her a look. "Drop the act, Brooke. You know exactly which wedding I'm talking about."

Brooke racked through her brain as she tried to remember an invitation to a wedding recently. However, nothing came to her mind. She shook her head. "No, I really don't."

Victoria looked at Brooke exasperated. "My best friend Sylvia Baker is getting married in Charlotte this afternoon. And she's expecting both of us there."

Brooke was surprised that her mother had made plans without asking her. In fact, she usually went to events alone. "But I've already made plans for today," she protested. "I was invited to the grand opening of Karen's Café this evening."

Victoria tried to hold her laughter in as she spoke. "A little café? That's what all the fuss is about? You would rather spend your evening at a café than at a gorgeous wedding? That is completely unacceptable. You are going to the wedding, whether you like it or not." Brooke was about to protest again when her mother stopped her. "And I don't want to hear another word about it." They then heard the doorbell ring. "Now you take care of the pool boy while I get the door."

Victoria was about to head to the front door when Brooke spoke up. "It's going to be Haley. She came to pick me up," she told her.

"Fine, you get the door and I'll discuss pool rules with our neighbor," her mother replied abruptly before she walked towards the back door.

Brooke sighed as she walked towards the front door. She pulled it open and was surprised to see that it was Lucas. He gave her a wide smile. "Hey, I thought I would surprise you and pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, there has been a change of plans," Brooke told him sullenly. "I have to accompany my mother to a wedding this afternoon." Lucas looked at her surprised. "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. And it doesn't look like I can get out of it. I'm really sorry."

Lucas was disappointed, but he still tried to remain cheerful. "Well, you may not be able to help out my mom with setting up. But I'm sure you'll get back in time for the grand opening," he assured her.

"I hope so," Brooke replied. "I'd hate to miss that. I've been looking forward to it for weeks." There was then an awkward silence before she spoke again. "You should probably go." She hated to push Lucas out of the door, but she wasn't ready for him to meet her mother.

Lucas agreed. "I'll see you when you get back. Bye, Brooke."

"Bye Lucas," she replied before she closed the front door. She let out a sigh before she headed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

A few short hours later, Brooke was sitting next to her mother in a limo, being driven to the wedding. However, the ride was quiet as Brooke stared out the car window, daydreaming. She wished that she was with her friends right now. Haley had called earlier to confirm that Brooke truly wasn't coming. She had been surprised about Victoria's forcefulness; as was Brooke. She couldn't believe that her mother was making her go to a wedding. In fact, she had never taken her anywhere before. Brooke wondered why it was different this time.

Victoria knew that her daughter was in a foul mood and wasn't going to stand for it. "Quit your moping. You're going to a wedding. Act happy. I'm not going to let anything ruin Sylvia's wedding and that includes your attitude."

"Do I know her?" Brooke asked.

"Of course you do. You and her son Julian used to have play dates all the time when you two were little," Victoria replied. "But it didn't work out since he was two years older than you. However, I'm sure it will be different this time. After all, you two are older and more mature than last time. At least, I hope_ you_ will be. I want you to make a good impression on him."

Brooke turned to her shocked. "So that's what this is all about? You want to find a husband for me?"

Victoria gave her a look. "Don't be ridiculous. You are far too young for that. I want to find a suitable boyfriend for you."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Where is all this coming from? You've never cared about butting into my personal life before. Why are you trying to control it now?"

"Because we have a reputation to uphold. I don't want you to tarnish the Montgomery or the Davis name with your frivolous behavior," Victoria replied in a firm tone.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Maybe if you were around more to be a parent, I wouldn't have to act like that," she snapped.

"Well, that is all going to change now that I'm the head of the household," Victoria replied. "The trial separation isn't over, but that doesn't mean that I can't make some changes around the house. That includes no more allowing that boy to use our pool."

"I didn't let him use the pool in the first place," Brooke protested.

"I don't want excuses. Just make sure he stays out of there," Victoria ordered. Brooke didn't say anything as they arrived at their destination. "Now please try and pretend you're happy to be here," she told her daughter as she climbed out of the limo. Brooke was right behind her, plastering a fake smile on her face as she followed her mother into the huge church. "Why don't you go find a seat?" Victoria suggested. "I want to check on Sylvia." She didn't even let her daughter respond. Instead, she hurried into another room.

Brooke let out a sigh before she headed into the parsonage. She smiled at an usher as she told him which side she was supposed to sit at. He led her down the aisle before he stopped near the front of the church. She thanked him as she sat down on a pew next to a brunette with glasses. They exchanged greetings as they introduced themselves. "I'm Millie," the brunette said with a warm smile.

Brooke smiled in return. "I'm Brooke," she replied. "How are you related to the bride?" she asked.

Millie turned red, embarrassed. "Actually, I'm not," she admitted. Brooke looked at her surprised. "But my half-brother Julian is. We have the same dad, but different moms. I'm his date today since my sister Alex couldn't make it. They are closer than me and him."

Brooke nodded understandingly. Now that Julian was mentioned, she was curious to meet him. "So where is Julian now?"

"He's getting ready with the rest of the groomsmen. He's going to walk his mom down the aisle," Millie replied. "So are you related to Sylvia?"

Brooke shook her head. "According to my mother, they are best friends." Millie frowned in confusion. "I'm not close with my mother. So I'm going to take her word for it."

Millie was about to respond when Victoria appeared with an usher. She didn't say anything as she sat down next to Brooke. Millie was about to introduce herself when Brooke gave her a warning look. She remained quiet as the music started to play. The wedding guests turned back towards the doors as they opened up.

Brooke didn't recognize Julian as he escorted his mother down the aisle. Yet, she knew that it was him. However, he didn't seem as attractive as Lucas was when she first saw him. She didn't want to tell her mother that though. And she didn't want to judge him before getting to know him. She knew that she would have to meet him at the reception. She would have to see what he was like then.

It wasn't long before the wedding was over with and they were at the reception. Brooke was sitting next to Millie again as they watched the bride and groom take their first dance. Soon, other couples joined them. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Brooke asked her.

Millie turned red. "No, I don't. I don't think any guy would want to go out with a girl like me."

Brooke gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that there is someone out there for you."

Millie smiled gratefully. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't," Brooke admitted. "I'm taking it slow and not rushing into a relationship this year."

"I'm just glad that you're not going after Julian," Millie said. "He's not exactly the boyfriend type."

Brooke remembered that Peyton had said the same thing about her. "Let me guess, he's the one who will throw wild parties and have one-night stands with girls he hardly knows?" she asked. Millie looked at her surprised. "I was the exact same way."

"I wish you could convince him of that," Millie replied. "And he's getting Alex to do the same thing. And my parents can't seem to stop her. I just wish someone would. Or she is going to go down a dark road and she'll never come back."

Brooke knew exactly what she meant. "I've been down that road before and I got a hard dose of reality."

Millie was about to respond when they heard another voice. "You must be Brooke Davis. I'm Julian Baker. You probably don't remember me. It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Brooke put another one of her fake smiles as she looked up at him. "Yes, it has."

"Do you want to dance with me?" Julian asked her as he held his hand out. "And we can get to know each other?"

Brooke was about to refuse when she noticed that her mother was watching her from across the room. "Sure," she replied as she took his hand. However, she had a feeling that the conversation wouldn't go well.

Sure enough, he made rude comments and flirted with her. He reminded her of Felix, making her even more annoyed with him. She couldn't wait until she was able to get away from him. After several dances, she was finally able to convince him that she needed a break.

Luckily, her mother was ready to leave. Brooke was relieved, but disappointed when she found out that it was too late to head to Karen's Café opening. She was upset that she missed that important event, but did her best not to show it on the way home.

When they returned to the house, Victoria immediately headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She claimed that she was exhausted. However, Brooke wanted to stay up a little longer. Even though she was exhausted, she wanted to talk to her best friend. She sat down on the couch and dialed Haley's number.

Haley answered it on the first ring. _"Hey, how was the wedding?"_ she asked her.

Brooke was grateful that she wasn't bragging about the café opening. Of course, Haley wasn't one to do that. "It was fine except my mother was trying to match me up with her friend's son. He was so annoying. How was the grand opening of the café?"she asked hesitantly.

"_You'll find out tomorrow night," _Haley replied. Brooke was confused. _"Once Karen found out that you weren't able to come to the opening, she decided to postpone it until tomorrow. She didn't think it was right to do it without you. Nobody did."_ There was then a short pause. _"I heard that Lucas didn't meet Victoria yet."_

"I don't think he should right now. She was acting so weird today," Brooke replied. "I think the trial separation is making her feel like she's powerful now. She can now run the household the way that she wants it."

"_What's going to happen when the trial separation is over? Do you think that your dad will move back in?"_ she asked her.

Brooke was silent for a moment. "Honestly, Hales, I don't think so,"she admitted.


	5. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

** Bridge Over Troubled Water**

"Karen's Café is now officially open for business," Karen announced proudly as she turned the sign from closed to open. Everyone applauded and cheered as Jake started singing his song from the small stage in a corner of the room. Brooke had been surprised when she had found out that he could sing. Yet, she was still discovering a lot from the classmates she had never hung out with before. And she started to find that she was enjoying their company more than she thought that she would.

Brooke just listened to the song as she and Lucas exchanged smiles. She looked around the room at the crowd and was pleased at the turnout. She didn't recognize all of the people. But she spotted quite a few familiar faces. Mouth, Rachel, Skills and Bevin were all there. Haley came, along with her parents. She felt a little jealous that Haley was able to introduce her parents to Keith, Karen and Lily and chat with them. She knew that she wouldn't be able to introduce the Scott family to her mother. She had a feeling that she would disapprove of them.

To Brooke's surprise, she even spotted Mr. Hargrove and the basketball coach Whitey. It was weird seeing her teachers outside of school, but she knew that they were there to just have a good time just like she was.

She wasn't happy when she found out that Peyton came, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it this time. Karen's Café was open to the public. So Peyton had every right to come into the café. Brooke was relieved that she steered clear of Lucas. Even though she and Lucas were taking it slow, she still didn't want him to date Peyton first.

After the party was over, Haley and Brooke stayed late to help the Scott family clean up the café. However, Keith and Karen protested and told them that they were still guests and they should go home. Brooke and Haley finally agreed. Lucas offered to drive them home since Haley's parents had already left. And Nathan had already taken Lily home.

Brooke gave Karen a wide smile. "Karen, I can't thank you enough for postponing your café opening another day just to make sure I would be able to come," she told her. "It really means a lot to me."

Karen returned the smile. "You're welcome, Brooke. But I should be thanking you. After all, you were the one who made this all possible."

"It was no problem. I was happy to help," Brooke replied.

"We'll definitely stop by for breakfast tomorrow morning," Haley added. "I can't wait to try your homemade meals."

"You two are welcomed here anytime," Karen told them. "Good-bye, girls."

"Bye Karen. Bye Keith," the girls chorused as they followed Lucas out the door and to his car.

Lucas dropped Haley off at her house first before he drove Brooke home. There was an awkward silence before he spoke. "Thank you for helping my mom out. I really appreciate it," he told her. "And I know she does too."

Brooke gave him a smile. "I was only helping a friend out."

Lucas couldn't argue with that. "Now that you did this for my mom, I feel that I owe you a favor," he said. "So name your wish."

Brooke bit her lip nervously. She really did have a wish, but she wasn't sure if he would do it. "Well, I need a date for the Homecoming Dance." She didn't let Lucas even get a word in before she continued. "I understand if you don't want to go. After all, we're just friends. But I thought it would be nice for us to go together."

Lucas gave her a wide smile. "I don't mind if we go together," he replied. "In fact, it sounds like fun."

Brooke looked at him surprised. "Really? You would go with me? Even though we would be going as friends?" she asked him.

Lucas nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's nothing," she replied. "Maybe we can get Nathan and Haley to join us. Then it would really be a party." Lucas nodded in agreement. "But I'll have to convince Haley to go first. She doesn't usually like going to dances."

"I'm surprised that she is planning to be a cheerleader," Lucas said.

"Me either. But last year, one of my fellow cheerleaders got sick and I asked Haley to fill in. After a little bit of encouraging, she decided to do it. She loved it so much that she decided to continue this year. And I'm so glad that she will. I really want to win the Sparkle Classic competition this year."

"And when is this competition?" Lucas asked her curious.

"It's not until after basketball season starts. By the way, how is that going for you?" she asked him. "Are you making sure that you're all prepared for basketball tryouts in a few weeks?"

Lucas nodded. "Nathan and I are working on it," he replied. "But it sounds like we are going to have some tough competition."

Brooke couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, basketball is the most popular sport around here." She then gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure you and Nathan will both make the team. And if you don't, I won't ever speak to you again." Lucas pretended to look hurt. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at him.

Late Saturday afternoon, the Scott twins picked up Brooke and Haley before they went to the Homecoming Dance. Surprisingly, Haley was willing to come with them to the dance. Brooke had a feeling that it was because she had friends to go and hang out with. Especially Nathan. She was glad that they were getting along well.

Even though she and Lucas were only friends, she got jealous every time that someone asked him to dance. Especially when it was Peyton. However, she managed not to keep a fake smile on her face as she watched them dance.

After the dance was over, Nathan drove them home. Brooke thanked him for driving as she climbed out of the car. Lucas followed her since he wanted to walk her up to the door. Neither of them said anything until they reached the front door. They exchanged smiles as Brooke spoke. "Thank you for taking me to the dance tonight."

"You're welcome. And it was no problem. It was really fun," Lucas assured her. "Are you planning to do anything tomorrow night?"

Brooke had to think for a moment. "Actually, I don't have anything planned." She turned to him and gave him a curious look as she looked again. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could help me baby-sit Lily. My parents are going out to dinner and Nathan is going to take care of the café. And that leaves me with Lily. I love her, but she wears me out sometime."

Brooke gave him a smile. "I'd love to," she replied. She didn't want to admit that she had no experience baby-sitting. That was Haley's department, but she was willing to try so she could spend some time with Lucas and Lily.

Lucas smiled in return. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon," he told her before they exchanged good-byes.

Brooke opened the door and went into the house. She then let out a happy sigh as she headed towards the stairs. She then froze when she heard a familiar voice. "Brooke, would you come in here please?" her mother called from the living room.

Brooke turned around and walked into the living room. Her mother glared at her as she did. "Who was that with you on the front porch?" she demanded.

Brooke was surprised at her angry tone. However, she answered her question. "That was just my friend, Lucas Scott."

Victoria turned to her. "You are absolutely forbidden to see that boy ever again," she said in the same angry tone. Brooke was about to protest when her mother continued. "Don't argue with me. Just do it or I will do whatever I have to make sure that you don't. Do you understand me?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just stared at her mother in shock. Her mother looked at her. "Do you understand me?" she repeated.

Brooke finally managed to find her voice. "Yes," she replied. She didn't know why her mother wanted her to stay away from Lucas, but she was going to find out. She wasn't going to let her mother stop her from seeing him.

The next day, she drove over to Haley's house. She had called her shortly after she had arrived back into her bedroom. She had told her about the interesting conversation with her mother before she had asked if she could come over and use her laptop to look up information about the Scott family. Haley had reluctantly agreed.

She parked the car in the driveway before she climbed out of the car. She walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. She wasn't surprised when she heard a dog barking on the other side of the door. She knew it was Hershey, the James's chocolate Labrador. Sure enough, the door opened and Hershey came out, wagging her tail at her.

Brooke smiled as she gave some attention to her before she followed Haley inside the house. They walked into the kitchen, where Lydia was. She gave Brooke a warm smile as they grabbed some snacks from the cupboard. They then headed upstairs to Haley's bedroom. Hershey was right behind them.

"I still can't believe that your mother has forbidden you to see Lucas," Haley told her as she led Brooke over to her desk. "But maybe there's a reasonable explanation for it. Maybe she knows Keith and Karen from somewhere and doesn't get along with them."

Brooke gave her a confused look. "Wouldn't they have mentioned it when I met them?" she asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to judge you before getting to know you," Haley replied. Brooke wasn't convinced. Instead, she turned to the screen and went to the Internet. "Maybe I should do this. After all, you're not the best with a computer." Brooke gave her a look, but let Haley sit at her desk. "Ok, what are we looking for?"

"We're looking for anything about the Scott family," Brooke replied. "Some event that would make them lose their reputation as members of the high society." Haley raised her eyebrows at her. "That's the only reason that I can think of as to why my mother wouldn't want me to see him."

Haley turned back to the screen and waited for the results. She scrolled down the page as she looked at the results. "Well, there isn't much about Keith Scott. But there is a Dan and Deb Scott. They are just as rich as your family. Dan is a businessman while Deb is involved with a lot of charities. And their daughter Alex has gotten in a lot of trouble with the law."

Brooke stopped when she heard the familiar name. "She wouldn't happen to have a sister named Millie, would she?" she asked.

Haley searched just for a second and nodded. She turned to her friend surprised. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I met her when I went to that wedding a couple of weeks ago," Brooke replied. "But she didn't tell me her last name." They then saw an article mentioning Dan's twin brother, Keith. "I can't believe that Millie is related to Lucas and Nathan. And so is that flirt, Julian."

"Deb must be the one with the family money," Haley added. "That would explain why Dan is rich and Keith isn't. Of course, I don't think any of that matter to Keith and Karen. They seem like they are happy with their life."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I know that they wouldn't have it any other way. And neither would I."


	6. Where Not To Look For Freedom

**A/N**: My penname is now **NALEYAAF23**. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Where Not To Look For Freedom**

Brooke and Haley were still investigating when they heard a knock on the door. They turned to see Mrs. James standing in the doorway with a tray full of chocolate brownies. They exchanged smiles as she walked into the room. "You girls have been up here for such a long time that I thought you could use a snack."

"You're the best, Mrs. James," Brooke said as she picked up a brownie from the tray and took a bite out of it. "I'm starving."

"Well, I know that I'm going to have competition now that Mrs. Scott has that café," Mrs. James replied as Haley took a brownie. She pretended to look sad. "You girls will be spending all your time there instead of here. Believe me. I know. After all, I've tried her food."

"I'm sure that your desserts are just as good as hers," Haley assured her as she ate her brownie. "These are delicious." Brooke nodded in agreement. "See, you have nothing to worry about."

Mrs. James smiled gratefully. "I'll leave these with you then. Brooke, are you planning to stay for dinner?" she asked her. "I'm making chicken and dumplings."

Brooke gave her a smile. "That sounds great. I'm definitely staying." She then jumped as she heard her cell-phone ringing. She checked it and was surprised to see that it was Lucas. She put the phone to her ear. "Hey, what's up?"

_"Well, I was just wondering what time you were planning to come over,"_ Lucas replied.

Brooke frowned. She thought for a moment before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh my god! I am supposed to help you baby-sit Lily, aren't I? I'm sorry, Lucas. I completely forgot all about it. I'll be right over."

_"It's ok, Brooke,"_ Lucas assured her. _"Take your time. I'll just entertain Lily until you arrive."_

They exchanged good-byes before Brooke hung up the phone. "You are going to tell Lucas that you aren't allowed to see him anymore, right?" Haley asked her as she watched her best friend gather her stuff together. "Brooke, you have to tell him. What are you going to do? Sneakily see him behind your mother's back?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Brooke told her. "Besides, how is she going to find out? I'm certainly not going to tell her. And I know you're not going to. The only person who probably would tell my mother is Peyton. And I'm going to steer clear of her."

Just then, Mrs. James knocked on the door again. "Brooke, your mother just called. She says that she wants you home as soon as possible. There are guests over and she wants you present."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Of course she does. Well, I'm just going to skip it and help Lucas baby-sit."

"I'm afraid you can't, Brooke," Mrs. James told her softly. "Because she has made sure that you don't. She has sent someone over here to pick you up. I told her that you drove over here, but she doesn't care."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable. Do you think she times these things?" she muttered as she dialed Lucas's cell number. She then waited patiently for him to answer the phone. She was disappointed when the phone kept ringing and ringing. It finally went to voicemail and Brooke left a voice message. "Lucas, it's Brooke. I'm so sorry, but it looks like I can't help you baby-sit. My mother made last minute plans for me _again_. I'm so sorry. I'll talk you later. Bye." Brooke then hung up and let out a sigh. "I hate blowing him off."

Haley wished she could help her best friend. "I have a feeling that your mother won't make this easy for you." Just then, they heard a loud honk. "Who the hell is that?" Haley asked as they ran into the hallway and to the front hall window. They looked down at the front of the house and saw a pick-up truck. "I have a feeling that is your ride."

Brooke frowned. "I don't know anybody who owns a pick-up truck," she said as the person continued honking. She groaned in frustration. "I'm going to give that person a piece of my mind. Does he know how rude that is?" She didn't let Haley answer as she stomped down the stairs and marched outside. Haley was right behind her. As she walked over to the truck, the driver got out and walked around the vehicle into Brooke's view. Brooke stopped in her tracks as she saw who it was. "You're my ride?"

Julian smiled proudly. "Hey Brooke," he said. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her before noticing Haley. He ran his eyes over her as he asked, "Who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Haley and she isn't interested in you," Brooke snapped. "She wants someone who is more of a gentleman."

Julian wasn't even offended. "Well, I can see you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he said. "Are you always this way?" he teased her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get my stuff."

"Take all the time you need," Julian said as he eyed Haley. "I'll entertain myself until you get back."

Haley was disgusted. "I'll help you," she said quickly and followed Brooke back into the house. She waited until they were in the foyer to speak. "Ok, I now know why you hate that guy. Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Yeah, I know. I can't stand him," Brooke said as they headed back upstairs to Haley's bedroom. "I can't believe that I'm going to have to spend all evening with him and probably his mother. It's probably their fault that my mother doesn't want me to see Lucas."

Haley had a thoughtful look on her face. "Or Victoria could know Dan and Deb and they have been turning her against their nephews."

Brooke knew that she had a point. "If that's true, then I can just bet you that the dinner will be a disaster."

"Well, I wish I could come along to make sure that you behave. I'd hate to find out what's the rest of his family is like," Haley replied.

Brooke had a thoughtful look on her face. "That shouldn't be a problem," she replied. Haley gave her a confused look. "How would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Soon, Brooke and Haley were walking into the Davis's foyer. They were barely in the house when they heard Victoria calling Brooke's name. They followed the voice into the living room, where Victoria was sitting with a dark-haired gentleman and a woman with long blonde hair. However, they stood up when Brooke and Haley entered the room. "Dan, Deb, this is my daughter Brooke and her friend Haley."

"It's nice to meet you two," Deb said with a warm smile.

"We've heard wonderful things about you, Brooke," Dan added.

"Well, you know how mothers love to brag," Brooke said. She then wondered if Millie had come with them. "Where's Millie?"

Deb had to think for a moment. "I believe that she is in the library. She loves books. And I believe our other daughter Alex is swimming in the pool," she told her.

"Let's go find them," Brooke said as the two girls heard the front door opening. They didn't want to run into Julian again. The short drive over had been bad enough. They didn't want to talk to him again. They hurried to the library and easily found Millie. They exchanged smiles as they walked over to her. "I love your library," Millie told Brooke. "I think your collection is bigger than the one at my house."

Brooke smiled proudly. "Thank you. It's really my parent's collection though." She then did introductions. "Millie, this is my best friend Haley. Haley, this is Millie, my new friend from that wedding I went to."

"You know I'm a Scott, don't you?" Millie asked her. Before Brooke could respond, Millie went on. "I'm so sorry, but I was asked not to tell you. They were hoping that you wouldn't find out for awhile."

Brooke stopped her for a moment. "Wait, you knew who I was before I even sat down?"

Millie nodded. "Your mother and Julian's mother want you and Julian together so that neither of you ruin your social status by marrying beneath you. When Sylvia found out that it was Lucas who you liked, she contacted my dad and he was more than happy to help set this up. Yet, he still doesn't want to admit that Julian is his son."

"Why is he so against Lucas?" Brooke asked him. "What does he have against his own nephew?"

"It's not against him exactly. It's against Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen," Millie replied. "It's something about Lily's paternity. I'm not sure what the whole story is, but I haven't seen her since she was a little baby."

Haley was surprised. "Wow, that was six years ago," she said.

Millie nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm hoping that the feud will end soon since we're thinking about moving here. My parents are hoping that the change will help Alex break away from her bad habits. But I think it will make it worse instead of better."

"Because of Julian?" Brooke asked her, remembering their conversation from the wedding.

Millie nodded. "I don't think that they will be able to separate them."

Brooke could tell that she needed some cheering up. "Would you like to see pictures of your cousins?" she asked her.

Millie nodded eagerly as Brooke pulled out her phone. It took her a few moments before she got to the pictures. Millie gushed at the photos as she went through them. "Lucas and Nathan haven't changed a bit. And Lily looks so adorable."

Haley gave her a smile. "She is," she said.

"I wish I could see them for real," Millie replied sadly as she continued looking through the pictures. She suddenly stopped at a certain picture. "Who is that cute guy standing next to you and Haley?"

"That's Mouth, our other best friend," Brooke told her. She then raised her eyebrows as she looked at her new friend. "Why do you ask?"

"His name is Mouth?" Millie asked, avoiding the question.

"His real name is Marvin, but we all call him Mouth," Haley replied as the two best friends exchanged looks. "Oh my god! You _like _him. He would be perfect for you." Brooke was about to respond when Haley gave her a warning look.

"Do you really think so?" Millie asked her hopefully.

Haley nodded. "I'm positive."

Brooke then excused herself and gently pulled Haley away from Millie. "He is dating Rachel, remember?" she hissed. "I would love to play matchmaker, but he is taken."

"You and I both know that he and Rachel aren't right for each other," Haley whispered back. "And it looks like she has her sights on Nathan. So she and Mouth will probably be history soon."

Before Brooke could respond, the library doors opened and Victoria appeared. "It's time for dinner, girls." The three girls followed her out of the library and down to the dining room. After what Millie just told them, Brooke and Haley knew that it would be an interesting dinner.


	7. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

**A/N**: There will be Naley soon. Thank you for the awesome reviews. And I want to thank my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

** Crash Course in Polite Conversations**

After everyone had been introduced, they sat down at the dining room table. Brooke was relieved when Julian sat on the other side of the table. However, she wasn't pleased when Victoria insisted that he sit across from her. She didn't argue since Haley was able to sit down next to her.

Victoria started the conversation. "Brooke, I'm sure that you have heard that Dan and Deb are thinking about moving here. Wouldn't that be nice?" she asked. She didn't let her daughter answer as she turned to Dan and Deb. "You will love the town. It is a perfect place to start over from your old life."

"There are cute guys in Tree Hill, right?" Alex asked them. "Because I'm _so_ not moving here if there aren't."

"None of them can be cute as me," Julian said. "Besides, all high school guys are immature. You need a college guy."

"I beg to differ on that subject," Brooke replied. Haley knew exactly where she was going with the conversation. "There are plenty of mature teenagers in Tree Hill including your cousins." She knew that she was taking a risk, but she wanted to find out what Dan and the Scott family would say about it.

"They are no relatives of ours," Dan quickly replied. "I've already warned your mother of this. Now I'm warning you two to stay away from them. They are nothing but trouble."

"Why punish Lucas, Nathan and Lily if you're upset with Keith and Karen?" Brooke asked. "Or Millie and Alex? It's not fair for them to be caught in the middle of this family feud between you and Keith."

Victoria gave her daughter a stern look. "Brooke, that's rude and inappropriate. Apologize to Dan and Deb right now."

Brooke was quiet. Haley then nudged her. She had a feeling that things would get worse if Brooke didn't apologize. Her best friend took a deep break before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I was just stating my opinion." She continued to talk calmly as she added, "And Haley and I have already met the other Scott family. And they have become our best friends. So I don't see any reason not to trust them."

Julian laughed. "Come on, Brooke. I would make a better boyfriend than either one of them. After all, I'm not the one who got married to my girlfriend just because she was pregnant." Brooke and Haley exchanged confused looks. Julian couldn't help but smirk as he saw the exchange. "You two don't know, do you?"

Before Brooke could ask, they heard the doorbell ringing. Victoria frowned. "Who on earth could that be?" She turned to her guests. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked. Dan nodded. "I'll be right back." She pushed her chair back and got up. She left the room and went to answer the door.

Brooke then turned back to Julian. "Now what were you saying about my friends? Did you say that Lucas was married before?" she asked. She didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as they heard a commotion in the front hall. She quickly excused herself and hurried out of the room. However, her guests were right behind her.

She was surprised to see both Scott twins standing there. She didn't even have a chance to ask when Lucas and Nathan turned to Dan and Julian. They glared at them as Lucas started yelling at them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "Are you stalking us now?" he asked disgusted. "I'm sure you are already spreading lies about me and Nathan."

"I'm just telling them the truth," Julian exclaimed. "Somebody has to tell them about the truth about your family, but you couldn't even do that."

Lucas glared angrily at him. Brooke and Haley didn't even have a chance to stop him before he punched Julian in the face. "Don't you dare talk about my family," Lucas told him as his friends held him back.

"When are you going to start taking responsibility for your own actions?" Julian asked.

"When are you going to grow up?" Nathan snapped back.

Victoria quickly spoke up. She was tired of these two insulting her guests. "That's it. I want you two boys out of my house right now before I call police."

Brooke knew that her mother was serious. "Lucas, please go. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't bother trying to get him to leave. I already called the police," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Dan putting his cell-phone away. His nephews looked at him in disbelief. Brooke and Haley were just as surprised. "Normally, I wouldn't press charges. But I think a night in jail will calm you two down."

"I don't need your help," Julian said angrily as he glared at Dan. "I've got this. So why don't you just take care of the kids you did claim?" he snapped.

Deb knew that the conversation was getting ugly. She turned to her daughters. "Why don't you girls go and finish your dinner while we discuss this with your cousins?" she asked them. Alex groaned, but followed her sister back into the dining room. She then turned to her husband. "Do we really need to involve the police in this? Shouldn't we let these boys work it out themselves?"

Haley made a face. "I think it's a little late for that," she replied as they heard sirens. Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks as Victoria went out to greet them. "Maybe you guys should apologize to Julian while you still have the chance."

"Or before you get grounded," Alex said as she came back into the hallway. "Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen are here. And they don't look happy."

"Alex, get back in there and finish eating your dinner," Deb ordered before she followed Dan outside.

"We might as well apologize now because we're toast either way," Nathan told his brother. Lucas sighed, knowing he was right. They apologized to Julian and he reluctantly accepted it. Brooke then offered them dinner. Lucas and Nathan instantly agreed.

The twins exchanged smiles with Millie as they sat down at the table. They ate quietly until they heard the front door open. Everyone turned to see Victoria walking back into the house. Brooke could tell that she was furious. However, she stayed calm as she started to speak. "This dinner is now over. Millie, Alex, your parents are waiting for you in the car. Lucas, Nathan, your father is waiting by your car. I suggest that you leave now or your punishment will be worse than it already is. Haley, Karen is going to drive you home. Brooke will get her car in the morning."

Brooke quickly said good-bye to her friends as they left the dining room. There was an awkward silence before Brooke spoke. "I'm going to go and finish my homework," she said as she slipped out of her chair. She didn't get very far when she heard her mother calling her name. She stopped and turned around to face her mother. "Yes, Mother?" she asked.

Victoria wasn't having it. "Don't give me that attitude, Brooke," she said. "This is exactly why I don't want you to hang out with those boys. They are not the type of friends you should be socializing with."

"And you think Julian Baker is?" Brooke exclaimed. "He was just as rude as Lucas and Nathan were, perhaps even more. I know that Lucas hit Julian, but he deserved that punch. He insulted his family."

"I don't care who he insulted. I want you to stay away from that Scott family," Victoria ordered. "They are forbidden to step foot on this property again and you are forbidden to go over to their house or to that café." Brooke was about to protest when her mother didn't let her. "If I find out that you're sneaking around behind my back and seeing that boy, then you can say good-bye to the rest of your friends in Tree Hill."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You mean you're going to ground me?"

Victoria tried not to smile. "Grounding isn't exactly what I had in mind. Although, you do deserve it after that little incident at dinner. But I'll let it go this time. Just make sure that you're more respectful to our guests next time." She was about to return to the dining room when she turned back to her daughter. "And heed my warning, Brooke. Stay away from those boys or else."

Brooke didn't answer as she headed upstairs and to her bedroom. She couldn't believe that her mother was still forbidding her to hang out with Lucas and Nathan. She didn't care what her mother said. She wasn't going to stay away from her friends. What possible punishment could her mother come up with for disobeying her?

Brooke didn't have a chance to ask her friends what had happened afterwards until the next morning. Haley filled her in with what she knew first. "Apparently, Nathan wanted some company at the café. So he called my house and found out that I went to your house for dinner. He drove past there and recognized his uncle's car. So he called Lucas and they decided to rescue us from their uncle and cousin."

"Who watched Lily then?" Brooke asked curiously, knowing that Lucas was supposed to be baby-sitting Lily.

"They dropped her off at my house before they went to your house," Haley replied. "That's why Karen offered to take me home. She had to go and get Lily. Can you imagine how that night went for her?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, she was probably spoiled to death by your parents with television, cookies, candy and soda. But I would rather have your laid back parents than my parents any day."

"Was Victoria trying to be a parent again?" Haley asked.

Brooke just rolled her eyes. "It was the same threat that she had made the other day. The only difference is that it sounded like she was going to ground me or something if I didn't stay away from Lucas and Nathan." Haley looked at her surprised. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm not worried though. She hasn't grounded me in the last sixteen years. I doubt that she would start now."

"Well, you may not be grounded, but we are," a familiar voice said as Lucas and Nathan walked over to them. Neither of them was looking happy. Lucas continued his story. "Mom and Dad were furious when we took off from the café and dropped Lily off at Haley's house. They were even more pissed off when they found out that the police ended up being involved."

"We're sorry for ruining your dinner, Brooke," Nathan added.

Brooke shrugged. "It's ok. I wasn't having that much fun anyway. It was my mother's idea to invite Julian and his family, if you even want to call it that. I can't believe that you're related to that man or even Julian."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, don't remind us. How long have you known him?"

"Do you remember the wedding that I had to attend the other day?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded. "That was his mother's wedding. I also met Millie there. But I didn't meet the rest of his family until last night."

"I can't believe your uncle called the police on you," Haley told them. "What kind of relative is that?"

"Dan always has been that way as long as we can remember," Lucas replied. "He has always tried to make our lives miserable. And then Julian started doing it to us. I'm sure Alex is next in line."

"I hope not," Nathan said. "Dan and Julian are enough." He then looked at his watch before turning to his brother. "Come on, Luke. We should get to the gym if we want to practice before school starts." Lucas nodded in agreement. They quickly said good-bye to the girls before they headed to the gym.

Brooke then turned to her best friend and gave her a smile. "Want to go to the gym and see how awesome they are?"

Haley made a face. "Actually, I can't. I have to get to the tutoring center."

Brooke frowned. "Isn't tutoring for after school, not before?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, but I was willing to meet with them in the morning if they wanted to," Haley replied. "Why don't you find Rachel? I'm sure she would love to flirt with Nathan while he shoots baskets." Brooke gave her a look. "Think what you want, but I'm telling you that she's looking for a new boyfriend. If she is, tell her to break it off gently with Mouth. Don't let her lead him on." Brooke didn't have a chance to respond as Haley left her.

Soon, Brooke and Rachel were watching Lucas play against Nathan. Brooke couldn't decide who was best. They both were great. She hoped that they both would make the team. However, she soon was distracted with Rachel trying to get her attention. "So what was with the police cars in front of your house last night?"

Brooke knew that Rachel wouldn't be the last to ask that question. "There was an incident with my guests. That's all." She didn't want to go into the details about it. Instead, she changed the subject. "So what is the deal with you and Mouth? Are you two dating or not? Because you look like you're searching for your next boyfriend."

Rachel shrugged. "If you don't tell me your secret, I won't tell you mine."

"Just don't hurt him, ok?" Brooke asked her.

Throughout the day, Brooke was bombarded with questions about the previous night's events. Out of respect for Lucas's family, she just told her classmates that there was an incident with her guests. To avoid the whispers and stares, she quickly ate her lunch before she hurried to the library. She knew that nobody could bother her there. After all, it was a library. Lucas was right behind her. They quietly did their homework together as they waited for lunch to be over.

After school, Brooke took her time in getting her stuff together. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to talk to Lucas before they left. She could see that Lucas was doing the same thing. She could tell that he wasn't happy about being grounded. She walked over to him and gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry you got grounded."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine for losing my temper."

Brooke was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Last night, Julian made a rude comment about being a better boyfriend than you or Nathan. And he said that it's because he didn't marry his girlfriend just because she was pregnant." Brooke didn't know how to continue after that. "Is there any truth to that?"

Lucas didn't answer for a moment. Brooke waited patiently to hear what he had to say. "No, Julian was just trying to get attention. He doesn't know what he is talking about." He then heard Nathan calling him from across the room. "I should go. I'll call you when I can," he promised. Brooke nodded. She watched him leave before she went to catch her own ride.


	8. Choosing My Own Way of Life

**A/N**: Thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

** Choosing My Own Way of Life**

Brooke rushed to the front door and pulled it open. She was surprised to find Millie standing there. However, she gave her a wide smile as she let her in. Millie gave her an apologetic look as she spoke. "I'm sorry to drop by like this, but I couldn't stand being in my house any longer."

"It's no problem," Brooke replied as she shut the door. She then led Millie into the kitchen. "Actually, I could use the company. My mom is gone for the weekend. So I have the house to myself."

Millie nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know the feeling. My parents are gone all the time too." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Speaking of my parents, I'm so sorry for the trouble that my dad caused the other night. He can't seem to help himself when it comes to my uncle or my cousins. That's one of the reasons my parents have been having trouble getting along lately. I think that they are on the verge of separation."

Brooke felt sorry for her new friend. "Millie, I'm so sorry. My parents are going through the same thing right now. I know it seems bad now, but they might be happier apart. I know my mother is. And I'm sure my father is happy with his mistress. I haven't seen him since he moved out of the house."

"Yes, but I heard that your parents have been fighting for years," Millie said. "My parents were happily married for years until Julian decided to show up again." Brooke gave her a confused look. "It's a long story. You really don't need to hear it. The point is that they are arguing all the time. And I think the other night made it worse."

Brooke felt helpless, not to mention guilty. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked her. She wanted to cheer her friend up.

Millie gave her a grateful smile. "I think just being my friend and letting me hang out here is enough for now."

Brooke smiled in return. She then decided to be a good hostess. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have plenty of snacks." Millie nodded and Brooke showed her the cupboard. They both grabbed a bag of chips. Brooke opened her bag and started munching on her chips. "No offense, but why would your parents move to Tree Hill if they know that Keith and Karen are here?"

Millie sighed. "I wish I knew."

Brooke didn't have a chance to respond as they heard the front door unlocking. She didn't even have to guess who was coming through the door. She knew it was Rachel. She had given her an extra house key to use whenever she wanted to come over.

She heard a loud frustrated groan as Rachel marched in the kitchen. "I hate that bitch," she exclaimed angrily. Brooke didn't have a chance to introduce Millie or ask who she was talking about when she continued. "Can you believe that she actually told Mouth that she suspected that I wasn't being faithful to him? Thanks to Haley, Mouth broke up with me. She needs to keep her nose out of my business." She then noticed Millie and turned to her. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"This is Millie," Brooke said, doing the introductions. She didn't dare mention that she was a Scott. She knew Rachel would then ask too many questions about her. "Her family is thinking of moving here."

Rachel was suddenly interested in her. "Really? You wouldn't happen to have any older brothers, would you?"

"Actually, I have an older half-brother," Millie replied. "But I'm afraid that he's more interested in Brooke than anybody else."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Every guy wants Brooke, but nobody wants me. Why is that when I get around just as much as you do?" she asked as she grabbed a snack.

Brooke gave her a look. "I'm not like that anymore. So I don't know why Felix and the others are still chasing me."

"Maybe it's because you're still single," Rachel replied. "After all, you're waiting on Lucas. If you two like each other so bad, why don't you two just start dating before Peyton grabs him?"

Brooke sighed. She had told Rachel this already, but she knew that she had to say it again. "Because neither of us wants to rush our relationship," she reminded her. "Both of us did that before with past relationships and it didn't work out. So we're taking it slow. If you want Nathan, you might want to take it slow with him."

Rachel rolled her eyes and asked, "Why don't you worry about your Scott and I'll worry about mine?" However, she didn't let Brooke respond as she turned to Millie. "What about you, Millie? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Millie had been quiet listening to the conversation. So she was surprised when Rachel asked her a question. She shook her head. "No, I don't," she admitted. "I wish I did though." Since she now was able to talk, she had a few questions. "Who's Peyton?"

"Peyton is Brooke's rival. They hate each other," Rachel explained. "They have since they were little. Peyton thinks that Brooke is a spoiled brat. And Brooke thinks Peyton is a two faced bitch. So stay away from her."

"I'll do my best," Millie replied. She then changed the subject. "Brooke, I didn't know that you were interested in Lucas."

"Are you kidding? According to Brooke, it was love at first sight," Rachel replied. She then frowned as Millie's words registered. "Wait a minute, how the hell do you know Lucas?" she asked.

"He and Nathan are my cousins," Millie replied.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that you're related to the hot Scott twins." Brooke gave her a look. Rachel then knew that she could be offending Millie and quickly added, "I don't mean that in a bad way."

Millie nodded understandingly. "That's ok. I get that all the time."

"Have you ever thought of having a makeover?" Rachel suggested. "That way, you could be more attractive to guys."

"Thanks, but I like the way I am," Millie replied. "Besides, there are more to people than looks."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's the sex too," she said. Brooke couldn't take her friend's rudeness any longer and roughly pulled her into the other room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, I know Mouth broke up with you," Brooke started to say. "But you shouldn't take it out on Millie."

"You're right. I should be taking it out on Haley," Rachel replied. "After all, she was the one who convinced my boyfriend to break up with me."

Brooke was about to argue with her, but she knew that there was no point in doing it. "Why don't you just forget about it and find another date for my Halloween costume party?" she suggested.

"Does that mean I can pick Millie's half-brother?" Rachel asked hopefully. "I'm sure I can convince him that there is no need to be chasing after you when he has me."

Brooke bit her lip. "I don't know, Rachel. He and his cousins don't get along very well. And I don't want my party to be ruined by them arguing and fighting with each other." Rachel gave her a pleading look. Brooke let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, you can invite him. But you have to promise me that you will make him be nice and polite to his cousins."

"I will," Rachel promised before they headed back to the kitchen. "So what's your half-brother's name and can I get his cell-phone number?"

The next morning, Brooke headed over to the café. Even though she wasn't supposed to, she went anyway. Lucas and Nathan were her friends. She wasn't going to avoid them just because her mother had told her to. She parked the car before she grabbed her purse and climbed out. She quickly locked the car before she walked onto the sidewalk and followed the path to the café.

As she walked in, she was surprised to see Haley taking orders and pouring coffee for customers. She looked at her friend in amazement. Haley just gave her a smile. "Why don't you go and find a seat at the counter? I'll be right there," she told her friend.

Brooke did what she was told and waited patiently until Haley was able to come over to her. "When did you start working at the cafe?" she asked. "I don't remember you telling me that you got a job working here."

"I'm only filling in for Nathan since he and Lucas are getting ready for tryouts," Haley replied. "I thought it would be nice of me to help Karen out. Otherwise, I would have been at your house."

"Well, it's a good thing that you weren't there yesterday," Brooke replied. "Because Rachel was there, planning your funeral."

Haley tried not to laugh. "Why would she want to do that?"

"Because she thinks that you convinced Mouth to break up with her," Brooke replied. Haley rolled her eyes. "But it's all good since she wants to go out with Julian. So that will get him off my back. At least, I hope it does."

Haley gave her a look. "Do you really think that she won't be able to? This is Rachel we're talking about."

Brooke knew that she had a point. She didn't have a chance to respond as Karen walked over to them. She gave her a warm smile as she greeted her. "Good morning, Brooke. If you're looking for Lucas, he is at the River Court with Nathan and their friends."

"Actually, I was coming in for breakfast," Brooke replied as Haley gave her a croissant. "So are Lucas and Nathan ungrounded now?" she asked hesitantly as she started eating her breakfast.

Karen tried not to smile. "They are on probation until basketball season starts. They would have been grounded longer if they weren't good negotiators."

"So would they be able to come to my Halloween costume party?" Brooke asked hopefully. "Or would they have to take Lily trick or treating?"

"No, I'm taking her this year," Karen replied. "I had heard about your Halloween costume party through my customers. So I had a feeling that the boys were invited. If the twins want to, Lucas and Nathan are free to attend your Halloween costume party. I just ask that you don't invite them in front of Lily because then she will want to come too."

Haley nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know how she feels. The only difference is that I never cared to do what my siblings wanted to do; except for maybe Quinn."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, she was too busy having fun with me to worry about what her siblings were doing." She then changed the subject. "So do you think you are in the mood to go over to the River Court and invite the guys to my Halloween party?"

Before Haley could respond, Karen spoke up. "Go on. I can hold down the fort for now," she said. Haley smiled gratefully before she took off her apron and followed her out of the café. She watched them fondly before going back to her work.

"So if you're inviting my rival to your party, it would be only fair to invite your rival, right?" Haley asked her hesitantly.

Brooke tried not to laugh. "You're kidding, right? Why would I invite Peyton?" she asked. "I'm inviting Rachel because she is my friend. I'm not friends with that blonde bitch. And do you know what she would do if she was invited? Flirt with Lucas."

"I hate to tell you this, but she does have that right," Haley replied. Brooke gave her a look. "Hey, you two were the ones who wanted to be just friends right away. I understand why you wanted to. I even wanted to take things slow with Nathan, but it didn't happen."

Brooke turned to her with a surprised expression on her face as she asked, "What are you saying? Are you and Nathan dating?"

Haley tried not to smile. "It's not official yet, but we are." Brooke squealed in delight. "It didn't really start until after the Homecoming Dance, but we wanted to wait until you and Lucas started dating before we announced it."

"Don't wait for me and Lucas, ok?" Brooke told her. "Who knows how long it will be before we're dating?" Haley knew that she had a point. "Especially with my mother and Lucas's uncle interfering. That man really scares me."

"Well, I don't think anybody is more frightening than that crazy psycho Ian," Haley replied.

Brooke couldn't argue with that. "Tell me about it. I still have nightmares about him. I just have to keep reminding myself that he is in jail. And that we're both safe." Haley nodded in agreement. She then changed the subject. "Now back to Peyton, give me one good reason why I should invite her."

"Because she knows the right music you need," Haley replied. Brooke wasn't listening. "She would be the perfect deejay for your party." She turned away from her as she spoke her next words. "And I kind of already invited her," she whispered. She then waited for the fireworks.

Brooke stepped on the brakes before she angrily turned to her best friend. "You already invited her without my permission?" she demanded. "How the hell you could do that to me? Why would you do that?"

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry, ok?" she said as Brooke started the car and they started driving again. "But she is coming as your deejay, not your guest." Brooke just shook her head in disbelief. "I thought it would be nice to have a decent deejay for once. Do you remember last year?"

Brooke laughed. "How could I forget? That deejay drove me nuts with his inability to work with the music. I never hired him again." She then frowned. "Wait a minute, when did you talk to her?"

"I ran into her at the music store," Haley replied. She knew that was better than the truth. "We got to talking and I ended up asking her if she could be the deejay for your party. At first, she didn't quite believe me since she knew that you hated her. But I told her that I could convince you to let her do it."

Brooke sighed. "Fine, she can do it. But she has to remember that she is the deejay, not a guest."

Haley was glad that her best friend was willing to do this. "I suppose that you want me to tell her the good news?" she asked. Brooke gave her a look. Haley couldn't help smiling. "I'm just checking."

Once they arrived at the River Court, the guys took a break from playing to hang out with Brooke and Haley. They greeted them as they came over to the stands. Brooke gave them a wide smile as she spoke. "I would like to invite you all to my Halloween costume party," Brooke announced.

Jake and Skills instantly accepted her invitation. So did Lucas and Nathan. However, Mouth was quiet. Brooke didn't even have to ask the reason. She knew that he was feeling down about breaking up with Rachel. She gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Mouth. When you're ready to date again, Haley and I know exactly who you can hook up with."

Lucas gave her a look. "Brooke, he just broke up with Rachel and you're already playing matchmaker with his next girlfriend? What's the rush?"

"We know someone who is interested in Mouth," Haley told him. "And she is way better than Rachel. Trust us."

Mouth laughed. "Give me a little time and I'll consider meeting her."

"Great because I can guarantee that she'll be at the party. So are you coming or not?" she asked.

Lucas didn't let Mouth answer. "Wait, did you say that we would have to wear costumes?" Brooke nodded. "But dressing up is for little kids."

Nathan just smiled. "I don't know, Luke. It could be fun trying to pick out the perfect costume to wear for the Halloween party."

Lucas gave him a look. "That's because you didn't have to wear tights last year. I love taking Lily trick or treating, but I couldn't stand being Peter Pan. He may be a boy, but he needs a better clothing designer."

"I bet you made a handsome Peter Pan," Brooke said. "And if you really don't want to dress up, you can wear your basketball uniform."

"Hey, we haven't made the team yet," Lucas reminded her.

Brooke gave him a comforting smile. "With all the practice, how can you not?" she pointed out. "But it would be nice to see you choose a great costume. I'm going to have a costume contest where I pick my favorite costume of the night. And the winner gets a prize."

"What's the prize?" Nathan asked curiously.

Brooke just gave him a smile. "You'll just have to wait and find out," she replied, not willing to tell them her secret. "So are you guys coming or not?" she asked as she turned to Lucas. "It wouldn't be a party without you two."

Lucas smiled in return. "I'll go, but you won't see me in tights," he told her.


	9. Are You True?

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

** Are You True?**

Brooke was walking down the hall when she heard someone calling her name. She wasn't thrilled when she recognized the voice as Peyton's. She just ignored her until Peyton was able to catch up with her. Before she could even say a word, Brooke spoke up first.

"I know you want to thank me for inviting you, but I only did it because I need a good deejay. And Haley told me you know your music. So there are a couple of rules. You take care of the music. And if you need a break, don't spend the rest of the evening flirting with my guests."

Peyton laughed as she asked, "So you want me to keep my hands off Lucas? Do you really think that's fair, considering you two aren't even dating yet?"

"If you want to get paid, stay away from my guests," Brooke warned her.

Peyton knew that she wasn't going to win this round. So she decided to agree before Brooke changed her mind. She then went on to ask a question. "Can I wear a costume? Because it won't be fun going to a Halloween party without a costume."

Brooke was quiet for a moment before she finally agreed. Peyton quickly thanked her before she left her alone. She was relieved that she didn't have to deal with her any longer. She didn't have much time to think about it as she heard another familiar voice. "Did I just see you talking to your enemy?" Lucas asked her.

"We were just discussing rules for my Halloween party," Brooke replied as she noticed Lucas had a wide smile on his face. At first, she wondered why he was happy. She then returned the smile as she figured out what had happened. "You made the basketball team, didn't you?"

Lucas nodded proudly as Brooke embraced him in a tight hug. "I knew you could do it. We should go out to celebrate tonight." Lucas made a face. "You already have plans, don't you?" she asked. She was a little disappointed, but she didn't show it. "It's ok. I understand. You and Nathan go and have fun with your friends."

Lucas smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Brooke. I got to go and talk to Coach Whitey about practices. I'll see you in class." Brooke just nodded in agreement before he hurried off. She let out a heavy sigh before she headed to her locker.

Once the bell rang, she hurried to the classroom. She greeted her classmates as she slid into her seat. As the seats filled in around her, she couldn't help but notice that Rachel wasn't there yet. Neither did Mr. Hargrove. Brooke then realized that she hadn't seen Rachel on school grounds. She was a little concerned. Rachel was sometimes late to get to school, but she was never late to get to her first class.

Suddenly, Rachel rushed in and took her seat. "Where the hell have you been?" Brooke hissed as she leaned over to her.

Rachel just gave her a smile. "I'll tell you all about it at lunch," she whispered back as they heard their teacher close the door. Brooke didn't answer as she started to prepare herself for that day's lecture. However, she was curious to know what was making her smile so much.

At lunch, Rachel could barely contain her excitement. She sat down for only a moment before she explained her reasoning for being late to school. "I slept late because I was up all night talking to Julian," she told her friend. "I can't wait to meet him at your Halloween party! It's going to be a blast!"

"Just remember my rules," Brooke reminded her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "No alcohol and no uninvited guests. I think I know the rules by now." There was then a short pause. "Speaking of uninvited guests, Julian knows that Nathan and Lucas are invited to your party." Brooke gave her a look. "Don't blame me. Julian knew that before I even talked to him. And don't worry. He won't tell his parents or Victoria."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, he will probably want something in return."

Rachel gave her a smile. "What could he possibly want than a night out with me?" she asked. Brooke didn't answer. Rachel knew that it was best to change the subject. "I know it's not right asking the judge this, but what costume do you think I should wear for your party?"

Brooke laughed. "You're right. You shouldn't be asking the judge this. Besides, you know how I like to be surprised." Rachel knew she had a point. "So you're going to have to figure it out yourself."

Rachel pretended to be annoyed with her. "You are no fun, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You haven't been much fun since that night of the car accident." Brooke was about to respond when Rachel continued with what she wanted to say. She knew that that night was still hard to talk about. So she took a gentle approach. "Look, I know you were having problems after that. And I gave you some space, but I think it's time that you get back to doing what you do best."

Brooke didn't let her continue any further. "I am. There are just some changes when it comes to my parties. If you don't like it, then stop coming to them." She then grabbed her tray and moved to another table. She was tired of Rachel complaining about her parties and how different they were to the ones that had been in the past. She was surprised that she was still attending them if she didn't like them.

Brooke just ate quietly until she was done with her lunch. She didn't want to interrupt Lucas, Nathan and their friends. Mouth was also with his other friends. She then decided to check on Haley, who had spent her lunch hour in the tutor center.

As Brooke walked down the hallway, she started to think about what her own Halloween costume could be. She was so lost in thought that she didn't watch where she was going. She quickly apologized as she realized that she had bumped into someone and knocked the files out of their hands.

However, she wanted to take the apology back once she saw who it was. "Renee, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, doing her best to say it in a nice tone. She couldn't believe that her father's mistress was there at the school.

"I would appreciate it if you call me Ms. Richardson during school hours," Renee told her. "After all, I need your respect if I'm going to be working here."

Brooke didn't believe her for a second. "Look, I don't know what my mother told you, but I don't need a baby-sitter to watch me while I'm at school. So you can go and find another school to teach at."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Renee replied. "I haven't spoken with your mother."

"Maybe you haven't, but I'm sure my father has," Brooke replied. "Why else would you show up right after the disastrous dinner with the Scott family?"

"I can assure you that it is just a coincidence," Renee told her. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for my next class." She then walked past her without another word as Brooke just shook her head in disbelief.

Brooke tried to contain her anger until she reached the tutor center. She was relieved to see that Haley wasn't working with a student. Instead, she was looking over a couple of papers. She looked up for a second and saw Brooke. She could see that her best friend was upset again. She didn't even let her speak. Instead, she gave her a look. "Brooke, you really need to learn to get along with Peyton. It's getting really old."

Brooke shook her head. "It's not Peyton. It's Renee, the woman that my dad is living with." Haley was about to ask when Brooke continued. "I ran into her right out in the hall." Haley was surprised. "And she apparently is teaching here now. But I know she is really here just to make sure that I stay away from Lucas. It can't be just a coincidence that she has shown up right after the dinner with the Scotts, right? I don't understand why she would pick my high school in Tree Hill when she lives in Charlotte."

Haley just let her rant until she started to talk about Rachel. She then interrupted her. "Ok, I think you need a little pick me up. How about we go shopping for Halloween costumes after school?"

Brooke gave her a look. "You aren't going to enter my costume contest again?"

Haley should have known that this was going to be brought up again. "You know how much I don't like Halloween. I only dress up because I don't want to be the only one who doesn't wear a costume."

"Speaking of costumes, do you have any idea what Nathan and Lucas are planning to wear?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, I don't," she admitted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. But Lucas probably won't be wearing tights."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just would love to see that picture though."

Haley nodded in agreement. She then changed the subject. "So do you want to come with me to the mall after school or not?" she asked her. Brooke didn't even have to hesitate before she agreed.

Hours later, Brooke arrived home to find Victoria waiting for her. Brooke wasn't in the mood to talk. However, Victoria wasn't planning to let her go to her room until after they talked. So Brooke had no choice but to follow her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and wondered what her mother wanted to say this time.

Victoria cleared her throat before she spoke. "I heard that you're planning to have a Halloween party next weekend." Brooke was about to respond, but Victoria didn't let her interrupt her. "Don't even think about inviting those boys or I will cancel the party. Do you understand me?"

Brooke nodded her head. Her mother was satisfied and excused herself from the room. Brooke knew that she should ask about Renee, but she decided against it. She knew that her mother would probably deny asking Renee about watching her during school hours. It is just like with the Halloween party. She knew her mother would not allow Lucas and Nathan access into the party.

However, Brooke was prepared for this. She already had a plan to sneak Lucas and Nathan in. She just had to make sure that Julian would go along with it. She hoped that he didn't expect anything in return. She didn't want to play his game. However, she knew that she would if she had to.

The next afternoon, Brooke drove over to Julian's apartment to talk to him about the party. She wasn't surprised that Julian was willing to meet with her. She just hoped that he understood that it was for business, not pleasure. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She still had a lot to do for the party.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the number of the apartment. She gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. The door was then pulled open and Julian gave her a wide smile. "Brooke, why don't you come on in?" Brooke just nodded as she walked into the foyer. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he offered as he closed the door behind them.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm not planning on staying long. I just want to know whether you are planning to treat my friends like crap."

Julian tried not to laugh. "It's not me who you should be worried about. It's the ones who you are defending." Brooke just rolled her eyes. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Lucas isn't the great guy you think he is."

Brooke started to run out of patience with him. "If you want to date Rachel, there are a few conditions." Julian turned to her, interested to hear what she had to say. "One, you don't cause trouble with Lucas and Nathan. Two, you don't tell your parents or my mom about me still hanging out with your cousins. Three, you cover for me when your parents ask about us."

Julian suddenly interrupted her. "What about my conditions?"

Brooke knew that this was coming. She just hoped that his conditions weren't too extreme. She looked at him, ready to hear his demands. "What do you want?"

"If I cover for you, I want you to cover for me," Julian replied. "And I want you to invite Alex to your party."

Brooke waited for more, but he was quiet. "That's it?" she asked hesitantly. "You don't have any more conditions?"

Julian shook his head. "No, that will do for now. Now are you sure you won't stay for awhile?"

Brooke didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to leave. "I really should get going. I'll see you and Alex at the party." She then quickly said good-bye as she left the apartment and headed towards the elevator. She was so preoccupied in getting to her car that she didn't realize that she was being watched.


	10. An Attempt to Tip the Scales

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

** An Attempt to Tip the Scales**

Brooke ran to the door and pulled it open. She gave a wide smile to Mouth and Haley as they walked into the front hall. "I'm so glad you guys are here. We have a lot of setting up to do and there isn't a lot of time to do it. But I first should introduce you to a few people." She led Haley and Mouth into the den, where Julian, Millie and Alex were putting the decorations up around the room.

Brooke couldn't help but overhear the conversation. She wasn't surprised to hear Alex was complaining about being there early. However, Julian was quick to remind her that she was getting paid. He then noticed Brooke and her guests. Alex and Millie stopped what they were doing and walked over to them.

"Mouth, this is Julian Baker and his sisters Millie and Alex Scott," Brooke said, introducing them.

Mouth gave them a smile. "It's nice to meet all of you," he replied as he and Millie locked eyes. "Millie, that's a pretty name."

Millie smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. It's short for Millicent." She then cleared her throat. "I heard your real name is Marvin. I think it sounds better than Mouth."

Brooke and Haley exchanged smiles. They were happy that Mouth and Millie were hitting it off so well. They left Mouth and Millie to talk as they went back to work. However, it wasn't long before Alex asked Brooke a question. "Do you mind if I leave now? I want to make sure that there is plenty of time to get my costume ready for tonight." She then turned to Brooke. "I can't thank you enough for inviting me. And I promise that I won't cause any trouble."

"How the hell are you going to get home?" Julian asked her. "I'm your ride. And I'm not leaving until everything is ready."

"I can always ask Millie's new boyfriend to drive me home," Alex replied. "Or Victoria."

"Victoria is here?" Haley whispered to Brooke. Brooke nodded. "Is she going to be staying here the whole evening?"

Brooke shook her head. "No because Julian promised that he would "supervise" the party." She quickly changed the subject. "So do you want to see the costume I'm planning to wear for the party?" Brooke asked her.

The shopping trip to the mall had been unsuccessful for Brooke. However, Haley had managed to find a cute cat costume. The costume even had a little set of ears headband to go with it. Brooke was glad that her friend was able to find a costume. Brooke had wanted her to be Sandy from _Grease_, but Haley had refused to. She had told her that that person wasn't her. Brooke had then pointed out that that was the whole point of a costume party.

Brooke didn't answer as she went into her closet. She pulled out the Dorothy costume that she had made for herself. Haley gasped in surprise as she looked over the blue and white checkered dress. "Did you make this?"

Brooke nodded as she pulled out the red shoes she was going to wear. "The hard part was trying to figure out which colored shoes I should wear. In the book, they were silver. But in the movie, they were red. I thought red would go better."

"Are you going to put your hair in pigtails?" Haley asked.

Brooke gave her a look. "No, I'm going to be Dorothy after she is all dolled up."

Haley was impressed with her knowledge of _Wizard of Oz_. However, she was suspicious as well. "Since when did you know _Wizard of Oz_ trivia?"

Brooke didn't answer for a moment. "I might have gone to ask an expert about it." Haley gave her a confused look. "Karen is the one who told me trivia facts about _The Wizard of Oz_. I asked her about it the other day."

"Really?" a familiar voice asked. The two turned to the open doorway to see Victoria standing there. Brooke didn't have a chance to answer as Victoria spoke again. "Haley, may I talk to my daughter alone for a few minutes?" she asked. Haley knew that there was no point in arguing. She excused herself and left the room. Victoria closed the door behind her. "Did I not ask you to stay away from that Scott family?"

"Yes," Brooke admitted. Victoria was about to lecture her when Brooke didn't let her interrupt. "But I still don't understand why you won't give them a chance. I may not like Julian or Alex, but I'm giving them a chance." Victoria tried again, but her daughter continued. "And if you want to talk about bad influences, just talk to Julian or Alex. They have done worse things than Lucas and Nathan have."

"That's enough out of you or I'll cancel your party right now," Victoria warned her. Brooke kept her mouth shut, knowing her mother was serious. "I don't want to hear about you hanging out with them any longer. Or you will regret disobeying me," she warned her before she opened the door and walked out of the room.

Haley then walked back into the bedroom and shut the door so they wouldn't be overheard. Brooke just shook her head in disbelief. "You know, I wouldn't be so pissed off at her if she would just give Lucas and Nathan a chance." She let out a sigh. "Well, it looks like I really have to be careful about hanging with Lucas and Nathan now."

Haley hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Brooke, I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Victoria. And it sounds like she is really serious about punishing you if you don't stay away from Lucas and Nathan. I know you may not like this idea, but maybe you should distance yourself from them for a little bit." Brooke gave her a look. "How do you know that she isn't planning to ship you off to boarding school or something?"

Brooke knew that she had a point. "I guess we'll just have to get a spy to find out what her plans are." She was willing to do anything to make sure she wasn't going to be taken out of Tree Hill. She then quickly changed the subject. "We should go downstairs and check on the two lovebirds."

Haley just gave her a smile. "Didn't I tell you that they would hit it off?"

Brooke smiled in return as she put the dress back in the closet. The costume was going to stay in her bedroom until it was time to put it on. She and Haley then headed back downstairs to the den, where Mouth and Millie were still talking.

Brooke hated to interrupt them, but they still had a lot of work to do before the party. She waited for the right moment to clear her throat. Mouth and Millie turned to her. "Hey, are you guys ready to get back to work?" she asked them. She then noticed that Julian and Alex had disappeared.

Brooke was about to look for them when Julian came back into the room. "Is there any way you can convince your friend Rachel not to go to your Halloween party tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Brooke gave him a look. "Are you kidding? Rachel is dying to meet you. She would have come early to help set the party up, but she wanted to make sure that her costume was perfect for tonight. She will be crushed if she heard that you didn't come. Why are you backing out at the last minute?"

Alex happily answered for him. "Because he doesn't want anyone to see his costume. We had a bet about something and he lost. So he has to wear a costume of my choosing." She turned to her brother. "You're definitely going to win Brooke's costume contest."

Julian frowned. "I didn't enter Brooke's costume contest."

Alex gave him a wide smile. "I know. I did it for you," she told him proudly. Julian gave her a look. "You'll thank me later."

Julian then turned to Brooke. "Is there any way I can drop out of the contest?" he pleaded.

"No way. You're not dropping out of the contest," Alex replied firmly. "Besides, I think your date will love you in your costume."

"If I can't drop out of the contest, I won't take you home early," Julian told her.

"That's ok. I can handle being here for a few more hours," Alex replied.

* * *

Karen grabbed her camera as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nathan and Lucas soon arrived in the hallway and showed their costumes to their parents. "You know, this is the first time I don't think I can tell which twin is which," she teased her sons as she snapped a few pictures. "Where's Lily?" she asked them as she noticed that her youngest child was missing.

"I'm right here, Mommy," a little voice piped up. Her parents and brothers smiled as Lily walked into the foyer, proudly wearing her witch costume. She even was wearing a black pointy hat and was carrying a broomstick in her hand.

"Why don't you get over there with Spiderman and Batman?" Karen asked. Lily nodded and ran over to her brothers. Lucas and Nathan knelt down to her level as she stood between them. They then smiled proudly as Karen took a few more pictures.

"Ok, I think that you've taken enough pictures for now. These boys have a party to get too," Keith told her. "And you and Lily have some candy to collect."

Karen put the camera down as she realized he was right. She turned to Lucas and Nathan. "You boys have fun tonight." Lucas and Nathan nodded. They knew that they were going to get the lecture from their father. They quickly embraced Lily in a hug before she led her mother out the front door.

Lucas and Nathan then turned to their father. Keith took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm going to be honest with you two. I really don't think that you two should be going to this party." Lucas and Nathan were about to protest when Keith continued. "It's not just because of Julian and Alex. It's because Victoria wants Brooke to stay away from us." He then let out a heavy sigh. "But your mom convinced me that you two will behave like gentleman. So if Victoria asks, you will leave the property without complaint."

Nathan gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Dad. We wouldn't want to do anything to ruin Brooke's party. If we don't get kicked out, we'll be back by curfew." He and Lucas quickly said good-bye to him before they headed outside to the car.

"Are we going to stop by your girlfriend's house and pick her up first?" Lucas asked him as they climbed into the car. He put the key in the ignition and turned it on. "Or are we going straight to Brooke's house?"

"We have to pick up Haley," Nathan replied as they left the driveway. "She spent all afternoon at Brooke's house, helping her set up the party. But then she was dropped off back at her place so she could get ready. I can't wait to see what costume she is wearing. She didn't want me to see it until the party."

"That goes the same for Brooke," Lucas added. "I just hope that Julian won't cause trouble."

"I'm more worried about Alex," Nathan replied. "I know it's none of our business, but we should look after her." Lucas gave him a look. "Come on, Luke. I know Brooke won't serve alcohol, but you never know if someone will sneak some in. Or one of our friends will hit on her when she doesn't want to be touched."

Lucas tried not to laugh. "You're kidding, right? Alex would love someone to pay attention to her like that. I think she can take care of herself."

Nathan wasn't convinced. However, he didn't say another word about it. There was silence until they arrived at Haley's house. Once Nathan walked in the door, Mrs. James wanted to take pictures of the three of them. So Lucas had to come in as well. After several minutes, the three were finally on their way to Brooke's house.

When they arrived at the front door, Brooke happily greeted her guests. "Come on in to my Halloween party," she told them. As they stepped into the foyer, the twins complimented Brooke on her costume. Brooke smiled proudly. "Thank you. I made it myself." She then turned to her best friend. "Haley, you might want to stay away from Tim."

Haley frowned. "Why should I stay away from Tim?" she asked. Brooke didn't answer. Haley then realized why she had been giving the warning. She groaned in frustration. "Why the hell would he dress up in a clown costume? He doesn't need a costume to let people know he's a clown."

Nathan gave her a smile. "Don't worry, Catwoman," he said. "Batman will protect you."

Brooke was about to correct him, but she decided to let them have their fun. The two then went to find some punch. Lucas looked around at the colorful costumes his classmates were wearing. Brooke knew what he was thinking. "If you're looking for your cousins, Millie and Alex are upstairs trying to get Julian to come out of the room." Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He and Alex had a bet about something. And he lost. So Alex got to pick the costume."

Lucas laughed. "What costume did she choose for him?"

"I don't know yet," Brooke replied. "He refused to let Alex tell me or show it to me. But it must be pretty embarrassing for him if he doesn't even want to come to the party. Of course, I think he is also afraid of scaring Rachel off."

Lucas just nodded his head. He then gasped as he saw the person across the room. "Is that Peyton?" he asked her. Peyton was dressed as Sandy was at the end of _Grease_. Brooke didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't happy about her costume choice. However, she was going to deal with it for tonight. Lucas gave her a wide smile. "Wow, she looks great. It's a good thing that she isn't planning to dance. I'm sure she would just trip over her feet with those high heels of hers."

Brooke didn't answer him at first. "Why don't you go and mingle? I need to be here to answer the door." Lucas agreed and went to find his friends. Brooke kept greeting her guests. She directed them to the den before she went back to the door.

As she caught a break in between answering the door, Millie came down the stairs. Brooke had been surprised when she had discovered that Millie had dressed up as Lady Gaga. Millie had then told her that Julian wasn't the only one who had lost a bet with Alex. However, Mouth, who was dressed as Elvis, liked her costume.

Brooke wondered what Millie had to say. She could see that her friend was frustrated. "You might have Julian spending the night," Millie warned her friend. "He is refusing to come out of the room."

"I'm sure he will once he finds out what his date is wearing," Rachel said as she walked into the foyer, showing off her Cruella De Vil costume. "I thought it would be great if we wore costumes that were paired together so we knew how to find each other. I wanted to be Cruella De Vil, but I had a feeling that Julian wasn't willing to be a Dalmatian. So I asked for Alex's help to get Julian into his costume. Now where is my date?"

"I'll lead you to him," Alex replied as she stood at the top of the stairs. She didn't want to trip over her Cleopatra costume.

Rachel headed up the stairs while Brooke surveyed the party scene. She saw that most of her guests had arrived. So she figured that it was safe to finally stop attending to the door and join the party. She walked over to Lucas and encouraged him to join her on the dance floor. After a few minutes, Lucas agreed.

Soon, Rachel and Alex arrived back in the den with Julian. Brooke and the others couldn't help but laugh when they saw Julian's Dalmatian costume. However, Brooke had to admit that he and Rachel looked cute together.

As the party continued, Brooke made sure that Lucas was away from Peyton. And Nathan made sure Tim stayed away from Haley. So did Jake, who was dressed in his basketball uniform. Brooke was glad that the party was going well for everyone. Even Julian was having a good time. Like Mouth and Millie, he and Rachel hit it off right away.

Brooke then wandered away from Lucas and went around to her other guests. She ended at the punch table and got some punch for herself. She then heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. "You make a great Dorothy."

Brooke turned around and saw a masked Zorro. However, she couldn't tell who this person was. "Thanks, but I don't believe that I invited you, did I?" she asked him as she raised her eyebrows.

Zorro didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke. "Ok, I admit that I'm crashing your party," he confessed. "But can you blame me? I have heard that your parties are the best parties in Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled at the compliment. "Normally, I don't like uninvited guests, but I suppose you can stay," she replied as she sipped her drink. "All I ask is don't get into any trouble. Or I will ask you to leave and you won't be able to come back."

Zorro nodded. "You have my word. Now do you mind if I ask the hostess to dance?" he asked.

"You may if I can know your name," Brooke replied as she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

"It's Derek," Zorro told her. "So are you into Spiderman?" he asked as he noticed that she was watching Lucas, who was talking to Mouth and Millie.

Brooke was quiet for a moment. "No, we're just friends," she replied.

Later, Brooke gave out prizes for her costume contest. Nobody was surprised when she announced that Julian had the best costume. Julian didn't think that it was fair that he won since he was tricked into wearing the costume. However, Brooke wasn't planning to change her mind.

Everyone was disappointed when the party ended. Brooke said good-bye to her guests as they went out the door. Soon, there were only Brooke, Mouth, Millie, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton. Brooke didn't have to ask where Julian and Rachel were. She knew that they had gone to a guestroom to have some alone time. However, she still wondered where Alex went off to.

"How much trouble can she get into with the party over?" Mouth asked.

"You don't know Alex," Millie replied. "I should go and see what she is up to." She excused herself before she left the foyer. Mouth was right behind her.

There was then an awkward silence before Lucas spoke. "Do you want us to stay and clean up?" he offered.

Brooke gave him a grateful smile. "No, you should go before my mom gets home. Thank you for coming. Hope you guys had fun."

Lucas gave her a comforting smile. "We certainly did. I think my favorite part was seeing Julian in his costume."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, that was the best part." He then turned to Haley. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay and help Brooke clean up," Haley replied. "And then I'm going to stay overnight."

Nathan was disappointed, but he understood. The twins quickly said good-bye before they went out the door. Peyton was right behind them. However, Brooke quickly stopped her so she could pay her. "You are now my official deejay," Brooke told her. Peyton was surprised, but pleased about the permanent job. After a few minutes, she decided to accept the offer.

Haley was quiet until Peyton left. "Wow, I didn't expect you to give her a permanent job."

"Well, she did a good job with the music," Brooke replied as they walked back into the den. They started cleaning up as Brooke continued the conversation. "And she did what I asked. She didn't flirt with my guests. So why shouldn't I give her a permanent job? I just wish she hadn't worn that Sandy costume. She was just asking for the guys to come and flirt with her."

"I know one who wasn't," Haley replied. "It was your party crasher, Derek. He really seemed to have eyes for you. I think Lucas was really getting jealous. Why didn't you kick Derek out?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be nice to him. The strange part is that I feel like I have heard his voice before, but I don't remember where. But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'll probably never see him again." She then let out a happy sigh. "Despite my party crasher, I would say my Halloween party was a success." Haley couldn't help but agree.


	11. We Might as Well Be Strangers

**A/N**: Thanks to my beta: Leeese

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**We Might as Well Be Strangers**

Early the next morning, Lucas and Nathan met their friends at the River Court. The conversation started up with the previous night's events. Nobody could get the image of Julian in his costume out of his head. Especially Lucas. He would be happy forever if he could convince Julian to stay in that costume.

Nathan was happy for another reason. "I'm just glad Tim isn't here. I want to kill him for wearing that dumb clown costume."

"I'm more concerned about that guy that crashed Brooke's party," Lucas told his friends. "Did you see the way that he was looking at her? That guy gives me the creeps. I hope that was the only party of hers that he was planning on crashing. Because I don't trust strangers. You never know who they really are."

"Maybe that's why Victoria doesn't want you guys around Brooke," Skills suggested.

Nathan shook his head. "No, Dan is the reason why we're not allowed around Brooke. He spreads lies about us and she believes him without even getting our side of the story. I don't know what I would do if he and his family moved here to Tree Hill."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "What the hell do you have to worry about? You have your girl. I don't. I'm the one who has to prove to Victoria that she can trust me with her daughter."

"Good luck with that," Mouth replied. "I can barely get past Victoria's approval. Even Haley can't please Victoria."

"Do any of Brooke's friends have Victoria's total approval?" Lucas asked him.

Mouth shook his head. "I don't think anybody can please her."

Lucas wasn't happy with that answer. "Well, I'm certainly going to try," he replied before he threw his basketball towards the basket. His brother and their friends watched as the ball soared through the air and went through the hoop. Lucas just smiled proudly before they continued their game.

A couple of hours later, Lucas and Nathan headed home, dripping with sweat. As they came through the back door, they saw that their mother was making pancakes on the stove. Lily, who was still in her pajamas, was already eating hers while Keith was reading the paper. Karen turned to them and gave them a smile. "Good morning, boys. I can see that you got an early morning start again."

"Well, we want to make sure we're prepared when we play our first game," Lucas replied.

Karen gave him a comforting smile. "I'm sure you two will be," she assured him. "Now why don't you two hit the showers? Your breakfast will be waiting for you guys when you come back downstairs."

The twins raced upstairs as their father quickly reminded them to walk. Lucas managed to get to the bathroom first. After a quick shower, he went back downstairs to the kitchen. By then, Lily was done with her breakfast and she was in the den, watching television. However, she returned to the kitchen once she saw her brother.

Lucas gave her a wide smile as she hopped up on his lap. "Lucas, can you take me to Brooke's?" she asked.

Lucas was about to respond when his mother explained the reasoning for Lily's request. "Lily wants to share her Halloween candy with Brooke and Haley," she told him. "And she wants her big brothers to take her there." Lucas was about to protest when Karen continued. "I'm sure Mrs. Davis will be civil enough to let Lily give her candy to Brooke and Haley."

Lucas wasn't convinced. However, he knew that he had no choice. He turned to his sister before he spoke. "Nathan and I will take you if you share some of your candy with us too, ok?" he asked, trying to strike a fair deal with her. Lily nodded in agreement. He gave her a kiss. "You are the best little sister ever."

Lily smiled proudly. "I know."

A couple of hours later, Nathan pulled the car in Brooke's driveway. Lucas then helped Lily out before the three went up to the door. Lily rang the doorbell and they waited patiently for someone to answer the door. To their relief, it was Millie who answered the door. She gave them a warm smile as she let them in.

"You spent the night too?" Lucas asked her. Millie nodded as they noticed that Lily was hiding behind her brothers. He then knew that he had to do some introductions. "Lily, this is Millie, our cousin."

Millie gave her a smile. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. You're such a big girl now. You're in first grade this year, right?" Lily nodded as Millie started leading them into the lounge. "Do you like your teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's nice," Lily replied as they reached the lounge. "Where's Brooke?"

"They are still upstairs," Millie told her. "I'll go and tell them that you're here. I'll be right back."

Before Millie could return with Brooke and Haley, Victoria came into the room. Lucas and Nathan immediately apologized for returning to the house when they were asked not to come back. Lucas was a little braver than Nathan when it came to speaking. "It's just that our little sister wanted to see Brooke and Haley for a few moments." He then turned to Lily. "Lily, this is Brooke's mommy Victoria."

"We've already met," Victoria replied. "I stopped by your house last night while you were here at my daughter's Halloween party. Don't try to deny it. Just because I wasn't at the party doesn't mean I don't know what has been going on. I know you two have been hanging around my daughter."

"So you want us banished from your house forever?" Nathan asked.

"As much I would love that, I have realized that banishing you two would only make it worse," Victoria replied. "After talking with your parents last night, I'm going to give you two a second chance. So I will allow you two to hang out with my daughter on a couple of conditions." Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks. They were hesitant to know what the conditions were. "You won't give my friends anymore trouble." Lucas and Nathan knew she meant the other Scott family. "And no dating my daughter," Victoria told them. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea about love and marriage from you two."

Lucas knew that she was really talking to him. "That's funny. I would have thought that you wouldn't want her get any wrong ideas from your failed marriage."

Nathan shot him a look. That comment was too rude. Victoria wasn't happy either. She gave him a warning look. "Do you want to see my daughter or not, Mr. Scott?"

Lucas knew he was out of line. "I'm sorry, Ms. Davis. It won't happen again. And Brooke and I will remain friends."

Victoria nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Enjoy your visit then." She then excused herself as Millie, Brooke and Haley came into the room. Brooke tried not to show her concern as her mother walked past her.

However, she didn't have a chance to ask when Lily ran over to her. She embraced both Haley and Brooke in a tight hug. "What brings you here?" Brooke asked her. Lily pulled out two small bags. "Are these for us?" she asked as Haley looked in the bags.

"Yeah, our little sister decided to be nice and share her Halloween candy with you two," Nathan told her.

Haley gave Lily a smile. "That's sweet of you," she replied. "Thank you." Brooke thanked her as well before they decided to share their candy with their guests. They sat around and talked for awhile. Millie learned more about Lily while Lucas told Brooke what her mother had said. However, he had to tell her part of the truth when it came to the reason of why they couldn't date.

Brooke was suspicious about why her mother would change her mind so quickly, but she didn't have a chance to wonder about it. Lily wanted her to give her a tour of her house. Lucas knew what she really wanted to see: the pool. As Brooke and Haley showed her the pool, Julian and Rachel finally emerged from the guest room. Luckily, Lily didn't see them until after they came downstairs. Lucas and Nathan really didn't want to explain to Lily about their sleepover.

After Lily was introduced to Julian and Rachel, Lucas knew that they had been there long enough. "You could always drop her off at the house and then come back here?" Brooke suggested to Lucas. "Or do you have to work today?"

"I have to work," Lucas replied. "Maybe you could stop by and help us out. We never seem to have enough staff members working on Saturdays. Of course, I don't blame them. Who would want to work on a Saturday?"

Brooke knew he had a point. "You're right. My weekends are for relaxing. So you don't need me." Lucas quickly realized his mistake. Before he could correct himself, Brooke spoke again. "You're lucky that I don't have any other plans today."

Lucas gave her a grateful smile. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

The weekend went by quickly. With the help of Lucas and Haley, Brooke managed to survive waitressing for a day. She was even able to collect a couple of tips. However, she was still relieved when Millie invited her to the mall for a shopping trip the next day. She didn't know if she could stand another day of working in the café. Haley also accepted the invitation.

"So is there a reason for the last minute shopping trip?" Brooke asked Millie as the three walked around the mall that afternoon.

Before Millie could answer, Haley spoke up first. "Why do you care? It's shopping. Besides, does Millie really need an excuse to go shopping?"

"I'm just wondering if Mouth had asked her out on a date and she needs a new outfit," Brooke replied.

"No, Marvin hasn't asked me out yet," Millie said, finally speaking up. "Besides, I don't want to be the rebound girl."

"I don't think anybody does," Haley pointed out.

Brooke gave her a look. "What would you know about it?" she challenged. "Nathan is your first boyfriend."

"I've heard tales from my brothers and sisters," Haley replied. "It's no fun being the rebound boyfriend or girlfriend. Trust me."

"Julian seems to be enjoying it," Millie pointed out. "Then again, he never seems to care if he is the rebound guy or not. Sometimes, I wish he would grow up. Actually, I wish everyone in my family would just grow up. I'm tired of all the fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents announced their separation at the end of the year."

Haley knew it was best to change the subject. "So how did it feel seeing Lily again?" she asked her.

Millie gave them a wide smile. "I loved it. I just wish she knew me better. Even though I have seen her before, she was really meeting me for the first time. I hope I'll be able to see her again without the family feud getting in the way. I really hope by my family moving here won't make things worse between our two families." Haley and Brooke hoped so too.

It was soon another Monday. The gang went back to school. Brooke now was looking forward to it since she could hang out with the Scott twins without being secretive. She even didn't mind that she had to see her rival. She could tolerate being around her now.

Mr. Hargrove first gave his class a wide smile. "Good morning, class. I trust you all had a nice Halloween. Now we can get back down to business. As you all know, we've just hit the halfway mark. So that means that final exams are coming up soon. I also decided to give you a final project along with it." There were sounds of moans and groans throughout the classroom. Mr. Hargrove quickly quieted them down. "Since this is a big project, I will allow you to work with a partner." There were many cheers around the room. However, Brooke knew that there had to be a catch.

Others also had a feeling that he wasn't telling them everything. Jake raised his hand and Mr. Hargrove called on him. "So will we be able to work with a partner or in a group?" he asked him.

"You'll be working with a partner that I'll assign," Mr. Hargrove replied. Nobody was happy to hear that news. The disappointed looks were clear on their faces as Mr. Hargrove spoke again. "I know you guys were expecting to choose your own partners, but I thought this would help you work with other classmates besides your friends."

Nathan suddenly raised his hand. "But isn't that the point of being able to do partnership in the first place?" he asked. "In real life, you wouldn't want to work with a stranger. You would want to work with someone you trust."

Mr. Hargrove nodded. "Yes, that is true. But you won't always be able to work with people who you like and are comfortable with. So you might as well practice now." Mr. Hargrove then started reading off his list of names.

Brooke really hoped that she didn't get Tim or Felix. She hated to admit it, but Peyton was better than either of them. Both of them would slack off and wouldn't want to concentrate on doing the project. She didn't want to do all of the work.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Felix being partnered with someone else. She waited impatiently for her name. Mr. Hargrove paused between each pairing for dramatic effect. She tried not to laugh as she heard Rachel being paired with Bevin. She knew that it wasn't going to be a fun project for Rachel. Bevin wasn't the brightest person on the block.

The pairing continued as there were a few groans. Some of the cheerleaders didn't appreciate being paired up with the geeks like Junk and Fergie. They demanded to switch partners. However, Mr. Hargrove was firm.

Brooke turned to hear whose Peyton's partner was going to be. She wasn't sure how to react when Peyton got paired with Nathan. She was glad that she wasn't going to be with Lucas. Yet, she was still going to be hanging around at the Scott house. She still hoped that she would become Lucas's partner. She was disappointed when she heard Lucas's name before hearing Haley's name. She was surprised to hear that since Lucas and Haley were friends. Then again, they never were partners when it came to doing class projects together.

Brooke then heard her name and was pleased to hear that it was Jake. She knew that they could work well together. She and Jake exchanged faraway smiles as Mr. Hargrove got done with the pairs. He then started passing out pieces of paper that had the instructions on it for the project. "You may use the rest of the hour to talk with your partner and brainstorm ideas about your project."

Brooke quickly moved over to Jake's desk as he started reading over the project requirements. They started discussing their project, but it was hard to hear each other with their classmates talking around them. Some classmates were even at Mr. Hargrove's desk, complaining about their partner and begging him to switch partners. Brooke saw that Rachel was one of them. None of her classmates were having much luck in convincing him to switch partners.

The rest of class passed slowly, but the bell finally rang. A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Jake joined Brooke, Haley and Lucas at their table. Brooke looked over to where Peyton and Nathan were sitting across the quad. "I'm glad Nathan didn't bring her to our table," she told her friends. "But why do they have to discuss their project during lunch?"

"Because Peyton is busy in the afternoon," Lucas replied. "And Nathan has a date with Haley tonight."

Brooke turned to Haley. "Really? How come you didn't mention that earlier?"

Haley shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind." For once, she couldn't help smiling as an angry Rachel joined them at the table. "What's the matter, Rachel? You don't like your partner?" she teased her.

Rachel gave her a look. "You really don't want to go there," she warned her.

"Come on, Rachel. Bevin's not that bad," Brooke told her. "You should give her a chance before judging her."

Rachel let out a heavy sigh before she answered. "I'll do it for this project." Her frown then turned to a smile as she saw her boyfriend across campus. "Would you excuse me?" she asked them before she got up from the table.

Brooke and the others watched the happy reunion between Julian and Rachel. Haley was quiet for a moment before she turned to Lucas. "Do you think there is a chance that your uncle could feel the same way Victoria does?"

Lucas didn't answer for a moment. "No, he won't," he admitted. "And I'm not sure what he is going to do once he finds out that you and Julian aren't really dating." Brooke grew concerned. Lucas then gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry. Nathan and I have your back. We won't let Dan bully you or Haley."

Haley smiled in return. "It's nice to know that we can count on you two to protect us from people like Dan. But I hope we won't need protecting. Dan really should mind his own business."

Lucas sighed. "My dad has been trying to tell him that for years. He never listens. So the best thing is to ignore him when he does start to make nasty comments to you." His friends all gave him the same look. "Ok, don't resort to violence with him. You'll end up getting arrested and sent to jail."

"We'll do our best," Brooke replied before they went back to eating their lunches.


End file.
